


Affirmation

by HopefulShipper



Category: Covert Affairs, Graceland (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulShipper/pseuds/HopefulShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mike wasn't sent to Graceland, but got the original assignment he wanted in DC? Also featuring Vincent Rossabi from Covert Affairs.</p><p>I do not own Graceland, Covert Affairs or any of their characters this is just a fan fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
[ ](http://s518.photobucket.com/user/slizzie1986/media/WA%20Banners/AT_Mabby_Affirmation_zps77ffced3.jpg.html)

Chapter 1

Mike Warren walking shoulder to shoulder with his TO. Agent Vincent Rossabi was one of the best Hoover had to offer. Mike left lucky honored to be training with him. Today was a big day out in the field. They had their guns and badges in view. They entered the building calmly. Security let them through with minor hassle. Soon they were back in the office of their perp.

"Times up, Davis," Vincent said.

The dark haired man closed his eyes before turning around. "Agents Rossabi and Warren," he sneered. Some guys might have been intimated by the powerful man. Not Vincent and not Mike. He kept the same cool, confident stance as his mentor.

Vincent caught Liam eyeing a drawer in his desk. "Don't do anything stupid," the senior agent warned.

"Why are you here? You've got nothing on me," Liam challenged.

"Riverside 401 ring any bells?" Mike asked.

Liam's face paled. "We found the house and the girls," Vincent stated. Liam ran to the side exit of his office. Vincent and Mike took after him. Mike out ran Vincent and caught Liam by his suit jacket. He yanked the resister back and then pushed him up against the wall. Vincent seeing the take down slowed his pace. "Cuff him, Mike," he instructed. Mike looked at him. "This is your bust," Vincent said.

"Liam Davis you are under arrest for kidnapping and trafficking," Mike began reading the man his rights. He grinned put the cuffs on Liam. Vincent and Mike walked Davis out to the car. Mike put him in the rear seat.

"Welcome to the big leagues," Vincent patted Mike on the back.

A beautiful creature stopped Mike dead in his tracks as he and Vincent walked in the bar where they were going to meet a couple more agents. There she was: a tall woman with soft features, and long flowing brown hair. Just his type. In a moment her chocolate brown eyes found his baby blues. How long the world froze for he was unsure. He was still standing in the same place when he had been when he came to himself. Mike regrettably had to break eye contact when Vincent and he were led to their table. Luckily he had a straight view to her and she to him.

Wow. Abby had not expected this when she agreed to go out with her friends for the office to let off a little steam. She had been so busy at work that she had no time for guys. Little did Abby know what would be walking through that bar door. "He's hot," her friend Serena whispered. Abby just nodded. She could get passed his handsome face or woman melting smile. Hot was an understatement. If her eyes went any lower Abby would have to stop herself from picturing the muscles underneath his powder blue dress shirt. Instead she grabbed a napkin jotted something down well he was settle at a table. Abby shoved the napkin in her purse.

"Earth to, Mike," Vincent chirped. His new trainee had his eyes fix over Vincent shoulder to bar and the beautiful brunette. Vincent was no fool. He had noticed her too and the palpable connection she and his young friend had jump-started. Sparks were flying across the room He couldn't blame Mike. The lady was quite stunning. She was no bombshell or vixen, but very feminine. If he were ten years younger Vincent would have given Mike a run for his money. "Why don't you go say hello?" he nudged.

"Don't we need to discuss our next move?" Mike questioned. While Vincent appreciated Mike's work ethic, he feared Mike would burn out if he didn't get a life outside of the job.

"No more work talk- today was a good day and it's time to celebrate," Vincent shook his head, "Raleigh and Piers are on their way." Mike stayed somewhere halfway between seated and . "Go get her, Tiger," Vincent urged. Mike didn't know what to make of this side of his mentor. He was not this easy going on the job.

The brunette smiled when Mike got up. The smile grew even wider when he headed straight for her.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hi, I'm Abby," she held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you"

"Mike, I'm Mike," he almost let out a nervous laugh.

"This is Serena and Courtney," Abby made introductions. Mike tipped his head to the girls.

"Would you and your friends like to join us?" Mike inquired. He pointed over to the table where the other two agents Vincent had mentioned were now sitting with. Abby looked to her two friends. They both nodded.

"Sure," Abby answered for them. The girls collected their drinks. Mike led them over to the table with Abby by his side.

"Whoa, Mikey," Piers greeted.

"Who are your new friends?" Raleigh grinned.

"Serena," Abby's friend said. She instantly took a shine to the outgoing agent and sat next to Piers. Mike & Abby choose seats next to each other.

"What's the occasion?" Courtney asked sitting.

"We're celebrating Mike's first big bust," Piers beamed like a proud brother.

"Bust? You're a cop or something?" Abby asked.

"Yeah- kind of," Mike answered. That's when she saw Piers' badge.

"You're FBI," she said. He nodded hoping that wasn't a deal breaker for her.

Abby shivered at the chill in the air outside the bar. Mike took off his suit jacket and placed it over her shoulders. They were alone as her friends were still inside talking with Piers and Brian. Vincent had already gone home.

"Thank you," she said as they waited for her cab.

He looked her up and down. She looked good in his jacket. "I would love to maybe take you out to dinner or something sometime," Mike blurted out, "I mean- that is if you are interested." Abby gave him a good once over then handed him the napkin she had written on earlier.

"Call me," she replied. Abby stepped forward Mike leaned in. They met in a bright, yearning kiss. What a way to end the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"I had a wonderful time last night. Call you after work ~ Mike." Abby beamed after checking her text message as she walked from her car to the senator's office where she worked.

Serena hip bumped her. "Is that your Mike?"

"Uh um," Abby nodded only half listening. They continued walking into the office.

"Ready to deal with Trouble," Serena said. Abby sighed. 'Trouble' referred to their supervisor Jax Fleming. A good looking man. He had asked her out once or twice. Abby had meant it when she had told Jax she wasn't looking to get involved with anyone. She had still been trying to get her footing in the world and wanted to concentrate on work. Well, that and it had been one excuse she used. Jax also had a reputation as a womanizer. Abby was not going to subject herself to that drama. Besides she didn't go looking for Mike he found her.

They headed straight for their stations when they Abby typed up a quick reply and sent it before setting her phone down on her desk. She opened her laptop and typed in the password.

Jax came over to greet them, "Good morning, Ladies." He picked the phone up before it when dark. "Mike- Who is Mike?" Jax demanded.

"Abby's new boyfriend," Serena chimed in. Jax wrinkled up nose. He did not like the sound of that.

"He's not my boyfriend," Abby protested. She held out her hand for her phone, happy she had a passcode lock on it. Jax gave it back.

"Not yet," Serena predicted. Abby just chuckled. She actually hoped Serena was right.

"Did you send out the memo?" Jax tried to change the subject.

"Check your email," Abby nodded.

"Rachel is still waiting on those reports you were proofing," he reminded Abby.

"She'll have them within the hour," she assured him.

~*~*~

"Here comes the babe magnet," Piers heckled Mike.

"Haha," Mike mocked. He was on his way back from interrogating Liam Davis. Going for his desk Mike picked up his cell phone. His heart skipped a beat before turning the screen on. There was a new message from Abby like he hoped for- "Me too. I look forward to your call." Mike was grinning ear to ear. He sat in his chair with eyes locked on the phone.

"Abby, uh?" Piers lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Mike replied softly. Reluctantly he put the phone into his pocket and opened up his laptop. There was work to do. A night stewing in a jail cell loosened Davis' lips. He had given them more people in the trafficking ring to run down. Soon they'd have this thing busted wide open.

"So you're when are you seeing her again?" Piers asked.

"Whenever she says I can," Mike said.

Both men sober when Vincent approached. "How is the briefing info coming?"

Mike looked up from his screen, "Ready in fifteen."

Satisfied Vincent turned to Piers, "Tell Raleigh we're on in conference room twenty." Piers nodded.

~*~*~

Mike stood up front next to a screen. Vincent, Piers, and Raleigh sat around the table watching him.

"Davis gave up these two possible associates," He clicked the button on the black remote, "Richard Hawke and Titus Young." Two pictures of the mentioned men displayed on the screen. Their names and info were listed beside them. "Hawkes own warehouses up and down the east coast," Mike continued, "Young is a high ranking banker with the 1st National Bank."

"What's their connection besides Davis' word?" Piers asked.

"That is what we're going to figure out," Vincent answered.

"Both of them are married- Hawkes has two kids with his wife," Mike added, "The only one with a prior is Hawkes and that's a speeding ticket."

"Squeaky clean," Raleigh remarked.

"Exactly," Vincent stood. He stood beside Mike. "The two of you are going to be getting a run down on Hawkes see if he is connected to either Young or Davis as Davis claims," " Vincent said, "Warren and I are going to have a chat with Young."

"To get a feel for him," Raleigh said.

Vincent nodded, "He's a money man and if he's handling the money he'll be the easiest to connect all of them to."

~*~*~

Vincent and Mike arrived at the bank headquarters where Titus worked about thirty minutes later. They went up to the receptionist desk. "Agents Rossabi and Warren," Vincent said. They flashed him their badges. "We're here to see Mr. Young." The receptionist showed them to Titus' office. He walked into the office a head and announced them. Titus was sitting behind his desk.

Titus stood and shook their hands, "What can I do for the FBI?"

"We just have a few questions for you." Titus motioned for them to sit in the

"Do you know a Liam Davis?" Vincent inquired.

"Davis- that name is familiar," Titus said, "Oh, Liam Davis, yes.- he's from…" He drummed his fingers on the top of his desk. "What was that company's name?" Titus questioned.

"Watchdog Security," Mike offered.

"Yes, that's it- I think I have his card around here somewhere," Titus looked over his desk. He pulled out his top drawers.

"How did you become acquainted with Mr. Davis?"

"His company needed a loan for a new project," Titus answered

"Socialize often?" Mike asked.

Titus shook his head, "No."

"When was the last time you spoke with Mr. Davis?" Vincent asked.

"About a month ago maybe two- I'm not really sure," Titus answered, "We have been playing phone tag for the past week."

"Who called who first?" Vincent questioned.

"Mr. Davis," Titus answered.

"Do you know what that was about?" Mike followed up.

"Sorry, no," Titus replied.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Young," Mike said. Titus simply nodded. The three men stood. Titus saw the agents out of his office and closed the door.

~*~*~

Mike dropped his cold pizza on the paper plate. He checked his watch again. Mike had wanted to call Abby an hour ago. One thing or another kept popping up. Still at work, he hadn't even had time to go get supper so he was eating the pizza left over from lunch. Mike took out his phone. He pressed Abby's page in contacts and the phone dialed her number.

"FBI Mike," Abby answered.

"Lawyer Abby," Mike smiled, "I'm sorry it's late I got caught up at work."

She pushed back from her desk, "I'm still at work."

"If I'm interrupting something I can call back tomorrow," he offered.

"You called to ask me out," Abby relaxed back into her chair, "Let's do that."

"Ok, do you want to do dinner this Saturday?" Mike asked.

"Did you just say 'do dinner'?" she cringed playfully.

"I did," he admitted.

"In spite of that I would love to go out with you," Abby twirled the ends of her hair around her finger.

Mike tilted his head, "I was thinking of this seafood place: Oceana on 7th."

"I know the place- I'll meet you there," she said.

"How about around seven?" he suggested.

"Sounds lovely," Abby agreed.

"See you then," Mike replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Bright and early on Saturday morning, a time when most people would still be asleep, Mike was stirring. He was not someone that could sleep in. Even on his days off Mike woke with the sun. Today he woke with thoughts of Abby. Mike stretched then sat up in bed. The two had been exchanging flirty texts since he had asked her out that Monday. They had even talked over the phone. Last night they managed to sneak in a video chat. Seeing her, even on a smart phone screen, did wonders for his dreams. He threw his legs over the side and stood. Mike got out. He immediately began to make the bed. Mike couldn't help thinking as he righted the comforter and sheets what it would be like to have Abby in it. Thoughts like those called for a cold shower. He hoped he could keep his body in check during their date.

After the shower Mike got dressed and quietly went out into the kitchen. Trying not to wake up Piers, who was his roommate, he cooked up some hash browns and eggs. He ate silently debated what to do with his day. Things were going to drag until he saw Abby again. Mike was putting the frying pan into the dish drawer when his cell rang. "We have a problem," Vincent's voice came from the other end, "Davis is dead."

"I'll be in, in twenty," Mike replied. Hanging up the phone he put on his shoes and jacket. Mike grabbed his keys and flew out the door.

~*~*~

Vincent stood in the doorway to Davis' cell. The prisoner's body rested limp against the wall. A noose made from his pillowcase held him from the bars on the window. "What a waste," Vincent shook his head.

Mike came up behind Vincent. His major questions were answered with one look at the body. "How long has he been like that?" Mike asked.

"Somewhere between lights out last night and the head count this morning," Vincent said, "We won't get anything more precise until the coroner does an autopsy."

"Suicide," Mike deduced.

"Looks that way, yeah," Vincent sighed.

"Why?" Mike's brow furrowed.

"That is the million dollar question," Vincent frowned.

Mike raked his hands through his sandy colored hair, "Who's notifying the family?"

"The Brass," Vincent answered, "Davis had a visitor last night- I want you to go over the recording of their visit." Mike nodded and went to comply.

~*~*~

Mike wore the head phones a tech offered and hit play again. He watched a jumpy Liam Davis sat at a visiting station. A blonde woman sat down across from him and took up the phone receiver.

"Who are you?" Liam asked.

"I'm Erica Jones from Burke and Partners," the blonde answered.

Liam's brow furrow. Mike could see him start to sweat. "Jimmy is handling me," Liam insisted, "Where's Jimmy?"

"The higher ups are unhappy with his handling of this case," she replied coolly, "He's been assigned elsewhere."

"Tell Murdoch-," Liam said.

"Now, now," she interrupted him, "It's not the time to be running your mouth- you wouldn't want work to get back to the higher ups…" Liam's eyes widened.

Vincent came up behind him. Mike took off the head phones. "Erica Jones?" Vincent read off of Mike's notes.

"It's a fake. There is no lawyer by that name at their firm," Mike said. He had called to verify it.

"It's not like they'd really let us talk to her if there was," Vincent pointed out.

"She threatened him, Rossabi," Mike said.

"How?" Vincent tilted his head.

"Told him to keep his mouth shut," Mike said.

Vincent's eyes narrowed and considered the ramifications of the phrase. It was something a lawyer might say to a client, but from Mike's tone it had more to it. Vincent looked back down at Mike's notes."What's this Murdoch?" he asked.

"More like who," Mike replied, "I've got a feeling his the guy we are really after and this woman is the key to busting him."

"First we have to find her," Vincent stared at the blonde's face.

"I'm ran a crosscheck on the alias and came up empty," Mike said, "Cindy's got facial recognition software going."

"Good- Piers tells me you have a date," Vincent changed the subject.

"Abby," Mike rubbed his face, "I have been meaning to call and reschedule. I just lost myself in the work."

"Go on your date," Vincent counseled.

"What? We're back at square one and all we've got is this one lead-," Mike began to ramble.

"The facial recognition software will be running at least until tomorrow," Vincent said, "We've processed his cell thoroughly. Piers and Raleigh are out on the Young and Hawkes. You've done your search. Go, there is nothing more we can do today."

"Is that an order?" Mike snorted.

"If something comes up I will call you- I'll call you," Vincent replied.

"Thanks, Vince," Mike replied. Sometimes it was good to have a friend for a boss.

"Don't thank me- just remember this when I am working for you," Vincent smirked.

~*~*~

Mike was waiting for Abby when she arrived at the restaurant. "Hey," Abby came right up to him and threw her arms around Mike's neck. He returned her hug. His smile was weak when they parted. She read his eyes, "Is everything all right?"

"I got called into work today," Mike said.

"I hope there's no trouble," Abby replied.

"I'm back to square one on my case," was all Mike said. Not wanting to spoil their date by discussing the suicide he shrugged and offered her his arm, "Shall we?" Abby happily looped her arm threw his and they went inside.

They were seated at a table quickly. Mike pulled out her chair. "Thanks," Abby sat. He scooted her into the table before taking his own seat. After ordering drinks and their dinners they were left alone for a few minutes. The couple easily breezed into a conversation. "You went to Wellesley and Georgetown Law," Mike repeated. Abby nodded. "Just let me say that is an impressive an education," he praised.

"I coasted, didn't do a lick of work," she deadpanned.

"You're a liar," Mike teased. He was amazed at how light he was feeling now. Not an half hour before he was pretty down. Being with Abby worked wonders for him.

"Yes, I am," Abby chuckled. The waiter brought them their food. They began to eat. "You're not so shabby either. Mr. Quantico, I hear that's tough to get in now," she said, "What's your master's in?"

"Criminology," Mike answered. He went back to his food then looked up at Abby. Mike bit his cheek. He didn't want the night to end at dinner and they hadn't made any other plans so he asked, "Would you like to go dancing after we're finished here?"

"Yeah," Abby nodded profusely. She didn't want the night to end either. Abby probably would have agreed to almost anything to keep it going, but dancing- especially with Mike sounded like fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike stood between Raleigh and Piers in their three lanes at the indoor shooting range. He sent another paper back. Mike took the clip out of his issued hand gun and checked it. Expertly slamming it back in with his palm, he took his stance. Blue eyes steeled and focused. Mike fired his first shot. Bang. A flick of his wrist and he pulled the trigger a second time. Bang. The first hit one shoulder then the next the second. With fluid movements Mike lined up his next shots to the lower torso. Each bullet hit its mark. Two to the upper chest followed. He ended with three to the head. Taking off his ear protection he pressed the button to call back the paper. Mike checked his handy work. Piers leaned over to view it as well.

"Nice going, Roomie," he tipped his head in approval. The pattern fit. The bullets to the chest both went throw the same hole. Mike was lost in thought. He mumbled a thanks. Once cleared the three men steeped to the back of the range and began to clean their guns. "Making any head way with the interviews with the girls Davis was holding?" Piers inquired.

"The last one is scheduled to come in after lunch," Mike sighed, "They're all saying the same thing."

"They all saw other girls?" Piers asked.

"Yeah- some were separated from different groups," Mike answered. The thought of other women out there going through the same things made him sick to his stomach even more so that anyone had to experience those unspeakable things at all.

"She went home two days ago," Mike said. At least there was that little bit of good news.

"Where does the blonde woman and this Murdoch fit in?" Mike began to ramble, "Davis was the muscle, he watched the girls and transported them- Hawkes provided the places to hide them, Young provided funding..."

"Nice theory," Raleigh spoke up.

"We need more proof Young or Hawkes knowingly participated in the acts," Piers said what they all already knew.

"Anything new on the warehouses Davis lease from Hawkes?" Mike asked.

"Went through the last one, no sign of any girls being there at all. It was just too clean," Piers went through the list he had been given of what was found, "Nothing traceable to anyone- Hawkes denies any knowledge of what Davis could have stored in them." The only reason they got that far was the paper trail, "We still haven't gotten to the security footage yet."

"Let me know if you need another set of eyes on those," Mike said.

"Sure thing," Piers nodded.

"Where are they getting the girls?" Raleigh wondered.

"It's a modeling agency scam and worst of all they are using names and websites legitimate companies to lure them out," Mike answered. He straightened and rolled his shoulders. Mike could fell himself getting tense. He was going to have to hit the gym. The punch bag was going to get a work out. His preferred method of relaxation wasn't available for another day. Abby and he weren't supposed to meet up until the next evening. Things had been progressing well in that department for the past few weeks. It helped him through the rut this case hit when Davis killed himself. Mike finished cleaning his gun and holstered it. He waited for the other two men. Once they caught up with Vincent they'd head out to lunch. Mike wasn't sure he'd be able to eat anything knowing most of what he was going to hear afterwards.

~*~*~

Mike recognized her laughter from across the cafe. "It's that your girl?" Piers motioned to the ordering line.

Mike turned around and smiled, "Yep." She was talking with talking with an older gentleman.

"Who's that?" Raleigh asked.

"That's her dad," Mike had seen pictures of them framed in Abby's townhouse.

There he was Abby couldn't believe it. She hadn't planned it, but she and her dad walked into the same cafe as her boyfriend and his coworkers. When their eyes meet Mike waved. Abby bobbed her head down in a sweet smile before waving back. She was glowing. Brennan angled to see who had elicited such a reaction from his daughter. He was quick enough to see Mike put his hand down. "Is that your young man you've been talking about for weeks?" Brennan smirked.

"That's Mike, yes," Abby answered.

"Umm..." the father rubbed his chin. She rolled her eyes.

"Go over and say, hi," Piers encouraged. Mike was half out of his seat anyway.

"Call me when you see Rossabi head back here, ok?" Mike requested.

"Aye, aye," Raleigh saluted.

Mike walked over to the father and daughter. "Hey," he greeted Abby with a hug.

"Hey," she replied. They parted slightly. Time stop when they looked into one another's faces. "Dad, this is my boyfriend Mike- Mike, this is my dad," Abby introduced them.

Mike reached out and the two men shook hands, "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Sinclair."

"Likewise," Brennan replied, " So you're the guy that's making my little girl's heart go pitter-pat."

Mike chuckled. Brennan gave Abby's suitor a good once over. Mike wore a nice suit and was clean cut. So far so good. Brennan couldn't help noticing the smitten way Mike looked at Abby. From the way she talk about Mike Brennan knew Abby was falling for the young man too.

"Will your friend miss you if you join us?" Brennan offered.

"I just came over to say hi- I don't have much time," Mike declined.

"Are you on the clock?" Abby asked.

"About to get back on when my supervisor returns," Mike replied.

Brennan understood, "Another time."

"Yes, we need to get a dinner or something set up," Mike readily agreed.

"We can work on that," Abby said.

"Mike!" Piers called.

"That's my cue," Mike leaned in and kissed Abby's cheek, "We're still on for tomorrow evening?"

"You bet," she nodded.

"It's was good to meet you," Mike told Brennan. Brennan nodded. Mike left to rejoin his coworkers. His steps lightened by the stolen moment. Abby stared after him with a wide grin on her face.

"He seems nice," Brennan noted. He liked the way Mike made Abby smile. They moved forward in the line.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike held her hand as they exited the grocery store. Abby had been so busy that day she hadn't been able to pick up the ingredients for the meal she and Mike had planned to cook together. They could have gotten take out or gone to a restaurant, but they decide to just pick up the things they need.

Mike stopped at the flower stand that was a few feet out. "Mike?" Abby questioned.

"You need flowers," he explained. Her heart melted just a little bit. Instead of insisting she didn't need them, Abby watched Mike select a bouquet of flowers and pay for them. He presented them to her with a bow.

"They're lovely," she accepted them. Arm in arm the couple walked back to Mike's car. They loaded in and soon were parked outside of Abby's townhouse.

Mike got out. He came around the hood and opened her door. He helped her out then when to the back of the car and began to snatch up all of the bags.

"I can carry something," Abby protested.

"You're carrying the flowers," Mike replied. That earned him a raised eyebrow. "There's not that much to get," he justified. Abby just shook her head and they went inside. Mike set the bags on the counter. They removed everything and collected all the bags. He looked over what they bought.

"I left something in the car," Mike excused himself, "I'll be right back."

"You should have let me help," Abby replied. He headed out. She went to the cabinet and got out a vase for the flowers. Abby trimmed off the ends and put them in the water. She set the vase in the middle of her table just as Mike came back through the front door. "Find what you were looking for?" Abby called.

"Yep," he showed off the prize. She tilted her head. Abby visual examined what he was holding.

"What's in the bag?" Abby inquired. Whatever it was small and wasn't in a bag from the store they just went too.

"A surprise," Mike gave it to her. She dove in and come up with two bags of M&Ms. Abby pursed her lips. He grinned, "A little birdy told me your chocolate stash was getting low." Her brown eyes sparkled at him. This was so like her boyfriend.

"Thank you," she said. Abby set the M&Ms on the counter then got a pot off the hanging rack. She filled it with hot water. Abby set it on the stove. She turned on the burner. Mike found the cutting board and a bread knife. Out of a head of garlic Abby choose two cloves. She cleaned them of their skin then cut them into the food processor. Next up Abby rinsed the fresh basil. Her phone went off. She dropped what she was doing. Abby dug it out of her purse. Seeing Jax's name come up on the incoming call, she groaned.

"Who is that?" Mike inquired.

Abby hit the reject option which sent the call to voicemail. She put the phone on the counter, "My boss." She dried off the basil with a paper towel.

"What if it's something important?" Mike asked arranging the slices of bread onto a baking sheet.

"Knowing Jax at this time of night- he's bored," Abby rolled her eyes. Not to mention he probably got wind of the date she added mentally. Jax was not happy she was seeing someone. Abby had already had sixty hours in. She had been told to cool the overtime for the time being by Jax's boss so she wasn't worried. "Could you roast some pine nuts for me?" Abby request.

"Sure thing," Mike retrieve a frying pan. He open the container of pine nuts and put a handful of them into the pan and set it on the stove burner which he then turned on. Abby began to pull the basil leaves off of their steams. She ripped them in two before dropping them into the small food processor. Once the pine nuts were roasted Mike brought them over. He scraped pine nuts in with a wood spoon. Abby added some olive oil.

Mike came up behind Abby. He set his hands on her hips. She took his invitation and melted back into him. "Looks good," Mike whispered in her ear. She smiled. All the leaves were in. They both reach out and together pressed the button to run the processor. Abby stole a slice of bread off of the baking sheet. Abby dipped a piece of it into the pesto and angled back. She held one hand under it and brought the bread to Mike's mouth. He ate a bite, "Yum." Mike kissed the corner of her jaw and temple. Abby brought her face to his. Their eyes met. They locked lips, happily indulging themselves.

After dinner, Abby opened a bag of the M&Ms. She poured some into a small bowl. The couple settled in the living room on the couch. They sat side by side. Happy butterflies danced in Abby's stomach. They had hung out at each other's places before. But every time it ended the same: Mike or she left. They hadn't been together yet. Something about tonight felt different. After feeding each other some of the chocolate pieces Mike & Abby set about the task of selecting the TV show or movie they were going to watch.

"Walking Dead," he nominated.

"No, no zombies," she vetoed, "I'd spend the entire show with my face buried in your chest." A wicked gleam came from Mike's baby blue eyes.

"When we watched the last episode of Saving Hope you buried your head into my chest during the surgery scenes," Mike reminded her.

"And you liked it," Abby play pouted.

"Loved it- I love having you close," he confirmed. She flushed a little and looked down at the bowl of M&Ms. When she raised her head, Abby locked eyes with Mike. Sparks flew. You could almost hear the air in the room sizzle.

She set aside the bowl. "I don't think I feel like watching TV tonight," Abby said.

"You don't?" Mike asked.

She shook her head, "Uh, uh." Abby got up. She went in front of him.

"What do you want to do?" he asked- more for confirmation than anything else. Her actions spoke volumes. Without a word Abby straddled Mike. She couldn't explain it, but right now she wanted bodily contact with him. Both of their hearts raced. Abby leaned in and kissed him hungrily. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded with the same heat.

Mike stood, bringing her up with him. Abby hooked her thighs on his hips to help with her weight. He carried her over to the stairs and up Mike hoped they could make it to her bedroom. He wanted her in a bed. At the top they were both breathing fast and heavy from the continuing deep kisses. Mike slammed Abby into the first door they reached. He used the opportunity to break the kiss and nibble down her neck. Chest heaving she groped for the door handle. She opened the door. Mike stepped into the room and set her down on her feet. Without turning on the light she could tell that this was her office. "Wrong room," Abby laughed. In the haze of the moment even she had failed to realize it before.

"Oops," he rubbed the back of his neck.

Abby took him by the hand and led him to her bedroom. Coming midway into the room, Mike stooped. He spun Abby back to him. They pressed flush together. He covered her mouth with his in a searing kiss. Abby tugged the hem of Mike's T shirt out of his jeans. Mike lifted his arms. They parted briefly enough to allow for the removal of the garment over his head. She tossed it aside. Mike drew his fingers up Abby's back to the zipper of her black dress. He leisurely unzipped the dress. Abby slipped it off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She stepped out of the pile the dress had made on the floor then went for the fly on Mike's jeans. Soon every stitch of clothing was removed. They admired each other for a moment.

Mike backed Abby up to the bed. He laid her back in it and came down on top of her. Lips, tongues, and hands eagerly explored- caressed. When they couldn't take the rising tension any more Mike joined their bodies. Time seem suspended. Mike & Abby clutched each other close. They moved as one, finding a rhythm in the night. They kept going until they consumed each other. They jumped off the edge in unison and landed in blissful oblivion.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunlight stole in through the blinds. Mike was already awake. A sleeping Abby was curled into him. He had spent the last fifteen minutes marveling how perfectly they fit together. Her skin was so soft. Mike couldn't resist drawing his fingertips up her bare side to her shoulder. She snuggled down farther into his chest with a coo. Abby frowned one last futile protest before she opened her eyes. Looking up she stared into Mike's bright blue eyes. He smiled at her. What a view to wake up to! Abby had to catch her breath.

"Morning, Beautiful," Mike crooned huskily.

She blushed, "Hi."

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Very- I was worn out and you make a wonderful pillow," Abby drew hearts on his chest with her fingers. They laid there contently for several moments.

"Penny for your thoughts," Mike said.

"There is something I meant to talk to you about last night," she replied.

"Shoot," he gave the go ahead.

"Senator Harris holds this annual gala," Abby said, "It's coming up next month."

"Oooo, a gala- sounds fancy," he said.

"Since I am the senator's god-daughter and now working in her staff I am expected to attend," she rambled, "I have two tickets to it…"

"Is that an invitation, Miss Sinclair?" Mike asked.

"I know this is a work thing and we haven't even talked about being exclusive," she replied.

"After what we just did," Mike smirked.

"Five times," Abby added.

"Five times last night," he copied, "I think I'd consider us exclusive- I mean that is if you want that."

"Of course I do- why wouldn't I?" she grinned.

"I don't know- you have no secret boyfriend I should be worried about do you?" Mike queried playfully.

"I have no secret boyfriend," Abby assured him. She pursed her lips. Abby batted her eyelashes at him, "And you? Any secret girlfriend I need to be aware of."

He shook his head. "I've only got time for one woman and that's you," Mike pulled Abby closer and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Does that mean you'll go?" she asked.

"I'll get a tux," Mike said.

They both knew he was going to have to go back into work today. Mike sat up and put his legs over the side of Abby's bed. "When are your parents going to be in town? We need to setup that dinner," he said.

Abby got up and wrapped her arms around him from behind. They were again skin to skin. "Next weekend probably," she answered.

"Do they have a place they like to eat out at while they're here?" Mike inquired, "Or should we eat in?"

"They like Oceana," Abby thought for a moment.

"Ok, let's go there," he replied.

"I'll give them a call," she nuzzled the nape of his neck, "Speaking of parents- when am I going to meet yours?"

Mike's eyes darken for a moment. He shook it off. Mike reach for a smile, "It's complicated."

Abby kissed his shoulder then laid her cheek on it. She could feel she unintentionally hit a nerve.

He angled to her face. "Is your shower big enough for two?" Mike wrinkled his eyebrow.

Abby bit her lower lip and nodded, "Yeah." He jumped up. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I want to test out that shower," Mike pulled a laugh Abby off of the bed and into the bathroom.

~*~*~

Mike's steps to his desk were lighter than air. He sat and opened his laptop. Mike hummed as it turned on. "Finally, Mike, I was starting to get worried about you," Piers approached. Raleigh was right behind him.

"Nothing to worry about," Mike replied.

"Well, someone didn't come home last night," Piers teased.

Mike smirked right back. He wasn't going to hide anything, "I was at Abby's."

"One down- now we just have to get Rossabi laid," Raleigh joined in.

"Vincent was here all night wasn't he?" Mike rubbed the back of his neck.

"More than likely," Piers frowned.

"He's taking a power nap while waiting for the warrant on Young to come through," Raleigh said.

Mike's head popped up, "He found the corroborating security video?"

Raleigh nodded, "Just like the girl said."

"Go get changed and I'll pull it up for you," Piers offered.

"Thanks," Mike nodded. He went back to their locker room and took out the suit he kept on hand. Mike stripped down to his boxers and took in a breath. Today was going to be busy. He slipped an undershirt over his head before putting on the suit pants. Next Mike slipped into the dress shirt. He let the last interview he had done just a few days before replay in his mind as he buttoned.

_Vincent let Mike take the lead in the interview while he stood outside to observe. They had a female officer in with interview room with them. Mike had directed her to handle most of the questions. This victim was in a particularly delicate state and they needed to handle her as gently as possible._

_"Was there anyone that you could tell besides Mr. Davis that was giving orders?" the female officer inquired._

_"There was a Titus - he yelled at Mr. Davis to move us the last time," the teenager replied. Mike ears perked up at the mention of the name._

_"The move to the house?" officer coaxed._

_"That one," she clarified._

_"Excuse me- Did you say, he called the man Titus?" Mike asked._

_"Yes," the girl answered._

_"Did you see that Titus looks like?" Mike inquired._

_"Um, um," she answered not quite able to look at Mike._

_He reached into his binder, "May I show you a few photos?"_

_"Sure," she replied._

_Mike slowly slid a photo lineup page out of the binder. It had Young's and Hawkes' photos with dumby ones. "Take your time," he said._

_The young woman gasped. She taped Titus Young's photo. "That's him," she cried. Mike eyes lit when he knew which picture she chose. She shoved the page away and hugged herself. She would have loved to disappear right then._

_Something about her reaction tugged at Mike, "Was he one of the men that hurt you?" The teenager could only nod._

_"You're being very brave Sarah," Mike encouraged._

Back at the locker Mike straighten his tie. He put on his badge and head back out to work. Vincent meet Mike outside the locker room door. His bosses brown eyes were tired, but he stood straight.

Vincent sipped coffee out of a travel cup, "Do you need to see the footage or are you ready to bust this guy?"

"The sooner we get the cuffs on him the better," Mike said.

Vincent patted him on the back, "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

"Is Young's lawyer here yet?" Raleigh looked around and set an evidence box on Mike's desk.

"Any moment," Mike pulled on a pair of latex gloves and opened the box. Titus had requested an attorney even before the cuffs were on his wrists. Now they had to wait to interview him. Mike made use of the time to go through some things they collected from Titus' office as evidence. The technicians were going to be picking them up soon, but any more ammunition before heading into the integration room would help. Out of the items one in particular interested him. "Does that warrant cover his phone?" Mike asked.

"Any electronic devices," Raleigh confirmed, "Go for it."

Mike took it out of the box ad opened the bag. Turning it on, he thumbed through the pictures. Nothing much out of the ordinary there. Mike kept scrolling. The pictures went by a little too fast and he almost missed one- a blonde woman. Mike had to scroll it back. He recognized that face. It was the blonde that threatened Davis. He pulled out his file for the case and cheeked the photo against the screen capture of the security feed. Holding them side by side there was no doubt. "Hello, Mystery Blonde," he smirked.

"Get the golden boy a cookie," Raleigh clapped.

"Rossabi," Mike called.

Vincent came over, "Got something for me, Mike?"

"Young is our link to the Blonde," Mike held up the picture next to the phone,

Vincent scrutinized the pictures, "She obviously means something to him for him to keep that on his phone."

"Sloppy," Raleigh remarked.

"It's the smallest things that trip you up," Vincent shook his head.

Mike stared at the picture on the phone, "What is the connection?"

"He's too young to have a daughter this age, sister or cousin perhaps," Raleigh reasoned.

"Girlfriend?" Mike cocked an eyebrow. She looked awfully happy in the picture.

"Could be- I've seen stranger pairings," Vincent replied.

"Sarah's a blonde," Mike noted.

Vincent nodded. "Get a printout of that," he directed. Mike nodded and put the phone back in the bag to take it to a tech to get it printed. "Good work," Vincent praised.

Vincent and Mike followed Titus' attorney into the interrogation room. Titus stood up and shook his attorney's hand, "Thanks for coming, Carl." The two sat. Mike slipped into the chair opposite them. Vincent was taking lead on this one. Mike couldn't wait to watches his mentor in action. Even with the whole thing being recorded Mike took the notes. Vincent remained standing at the table with a file folder in his hand

"Why are we here?" Carl turned to Titus.

"I told you what they told me," Titus answered.

"You lied to me, Mr. Young," Vincent said.

"How so?" Titus retorted.

Vincent lifted the first print out- from the footage of the warehouse they had been holding the girls. Liam and Titus had had a very heated conversation. Vincent held out for the other men could see, "You said you hadn't seen Davis for a month before he died- no you saw him the week before we talked."

"So his visited this Mr. Davis?" Carl said, "That's not against the law."

"Rape is," Vincent said succinctly.

"Rape?" Titus scoffed.

Vincent released the page and it fell right back in the file, "You knew Davis was using he warehouses to hold the girls."

"That's pure conjure," Carl deflected.

"We have witnesses," Vincent countered. He tugged out another capture- this one showed dragging a frighten Sarah into a back room. "Did you think the girl wouldn't remember you?" Vincent challenged. Titus' blue eyes were steel. Vincent knew stonewalling. He switched gears. Taking a different printout he set it down on the table. "Who is this?" Vincent slid the security capture of the blonde in front of Titus.

The dark hair man surveyed the page. Mike tried to read him, but Titus' expression remained blank. He was practically still. "I don't know her," Titus smiled. Mike was beginning to think the ass actually enjoyed being deceitful.

"Oh, I know you do," Vincent pulled the printed out photo and dropped in right beside the last one, "What's her name, Titus?"

"I don't know," Titus lied.

Vincent tilted his head and pursed his lips, "The photo was on your phone."

"I have no idea how that got there," Titus insisted.

"Did you have any idea she was going to threaten Davis?" Vincent demanded.

"Don't answer that," Carl instructed. Titus clamed up. He slumped in his chair.

"If you're trying to protect her you need to talk to us," Mike urged.

"One can never be too careful, Agent Warren," Titus said, "Best keep an eye on that pretty, little lawyer of yours."

Mike narrowed his eyes. He leaned back in the chair. No way was Mike going to give Titus the satisfaction of getting a rise out of a federal agent. Vincent spoke for him, "Is that a threat Mr. Young?"

"Not at all- just a friendly piece of advice," Titus rolled his shoulders, "The world is such a dangerous place."

"We're done here," Carl ended the questioning.

Mike pushed himself up. Vincent loosened his tie and walked out. Mike was close on his heels. They got a distance away before Mike couldn't stop himself from taking out his phone. He turned the screen on and quickly found Abby's contact icon. Mike tapped it. He waited not too patiently while waiting for her to answer.

"Hey, Baby," Abby's voice was dancing. Her happy sound relieved some of Mike's internal anxiety.

"Hi," he said almost breathless.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah- I just needed to hear your voice," Mike replied.

"I miss you," Abby said.

"Listen, can you do me a favor?" he requested.

"Anything," she promised.

"Be extra vigilant," Mike implored, "The guy that we were questioning made an oddly specific comment- I just want you to be on the alert. Keep your cell phone and pepper spray handy."

"I'll be careful- you don't have to worry about me," Abby pledged.

"Get used to it- fact is, I am going to worry about you," he returned.

"Are you thinking of stopping by tonight?" she inquired.

"I won't know if I can until later," he said, "I'll try."

"Just give me a call later," Abby replied.

"I will- stay safe," Mike said.

"You too." They hung up.

Vincent checked his watch. He had been at work for nearly forty-eight hours. Vincent took up his coat from the back of his chair, "I'm going home, Mike."

"You should get some sleep," Mike encouraged.

"When Zoe gets back from Iraq I am taking off for an entire month," Vincent pronounced. He yawned.

"Can I drive you?" Mike offered.

"No, I'm fine," Vincent put his coat on.

"Rest well- you deserve it," Mike said.


	8. Chapter 8

Abby closed her work laptop. Serena crossed from her own desk and sat on the edge of Abby's, "Hello, Stranger." 

"Hey, Girl," Abby greeted, "Sorry, I didn't call this weekend."

"Oh, no I understand," Serena replied, "Having a new boyfriend keeps a girl busy."

"Yeah, I was with Mike," Abby confirmed.

" _With Mike_ ," Serena teased. Abby blushed. "So… How was it?" Serena demanded, "Spill."

"Heavenly," Abby sighed.

"Have you asked him to take you to the gala?" Serena inquired.

"He's coming," Abby answered.

"This is no time to discuss your imaginary boyfriend," Jax approached, still cross from his calls to Abby being ignored.

"Mike is one of the realist guys I know," Abby mentally counted the days until the original position she was intended for opened up and she would transfer, "What is it this time?"

Jax dropped a file on top of Abby's closed laptop, "I need copies of this report for everyone at the meeting tomorrow morning."

"That's not her job," Serena spoke up. She had noticed Jax dump a lot more grunt work on Abby since Abby had started dating someone else instead of Jax.

"I'm making it her job," Jax replied.

"Forget it, Serena," Abby interjected. She picked up the file. "They'll be on our desk before I leave," Abby arched an eyebrow at him. Jax nodded and left. She rolled her eyes at his back.

Serena accompanied Abby over to the Xerox machine, "That guy is a walking lawsuit."

"Next person they hired to work with him better be a guy," Abby agreed. She placed the pages in the slot to take them through the machine and set the number of copies.

"Is Mike worth the aggravation?" Serena asked.

"Totally worth it," Abby beamed.  


~*~*~

Even the best laid plans can get waylaid. Abby's older sister was coming home from medical school when they planned to meet up with her parents. So the restaurant dinner was out. Instead Mike & Abby had driven an hour toward her childhood home.

"You're not, nervous are you?" Abby inquired.

"Maybe a little," Mike admitted, "Are you?"

"No. Dad already likes you and Mom is just gonna fall head over heels- trust me," she assured him. Her finger played with the tips of Mike's sandy blonde hair behind his ear.

"I trust you," he replied.

"Up ahead, the second street- turn right," Abby directed. Mike followed her instructions and turned onto a street of nice stone houses and well-manicured lawns. "Here we are," she indicated one of the bigger houses.

Fiona was waiting on the front porch when the car pulled into the driveway. She watched the young man get out of the car, round the hood, and opened the door for her daughter. Mike took Abby's hand and helped her out. Abby waved with her free hand, "Hi, Mom!"

Fiona called into the open front door, "Abby's here!" The couple walked hand in hand up to the house. Fiona held her arms open, "Hello, Darling." Abby hugged her mother.

"Mom, this is Mike," Abby said, "Mike this is my Mom."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ma'am," Mike nodded. He wrapped an arm around Abby's shoulder. Abby's arms went around his waist.

"Likewise," Fiona did a quick assessment of him. She could tell her husband already liked the guy, but then again Brennan got along with almost everyone. Mike was clean cut as her husband had said. He sported a navy blue polo and professional jeans- not a rip in sight. Mike put in a bit of thought into his clothes and it got him points. Even more important Abby was glowing next to him. It was a warm day so Abby wore a summer dress. Fiona would have seen any marks on her neck or arms that would send up red flags about the new man in her life. As a mother she worried about her daughter and would look for things like that. There were none. So far Fiona got nothing but good vibes from this coupling.

Brennan appeared in the doorway. He smiled, "Hi, Mike."

Mike shook his hand, "It's nice to see you again, Sir."

Behind the father another brunette stepped out. This one favored her mother, while Abby took after their dad- each in looks and occupation.

"You must be Deborah," Mike said.

"Call me Debbie," the brunette requested.

"I hope you don't mind if we order out for pizza- I just got off a 24 hour shift and the last surgery was brutal," Fiona apologized.

"Not at all," Mike smiled, "I hope the surgery ended well."

"It did, thanks," Fiona replied.

"We're taking orders for toppings," Brennan said.

"I'm not fussy- I'll eat whatever everyone else is getting," Mike replied.

"Shall we go in?" Brennan offered.

They got the pizza ordered. Abby and Debbie got out the napkins and utensils out. Fiona stretched up for the glasses. "May I?" Mike offered.

"Thanks," Fiona handed a half to Mike. He took up the plates. They both walked out and started setting things on the table.

"When are you going to stop making me look bad?" Debbie huffed. The first serious, real grown up boyfriend and Abby hit it out of the park.

"Get a better boyfriend," Abby quipped. Debbie crossed her arms over her chest. She needed no reminder that everyone in her family hated her boyfriend, Chris. For his part he avoided them all like the plague which is why he hadn't come this weekend.

"Girls," Brennan popped his head into the kitchen. He gave both of them a cut it out look. "Dinner has arrived," Brennan motioned for them to follow.

"Coming," the girls said in unison.

~*~*~

"Well, I didn't need that last piece," Debbie patted her stomach.

"Me either," Abby agreed. Mike and she held hands on the table top. They had for the entire meal.

Fiona got up and began to clear the table. "Allow me," Mike stood. He collect the emptied plates. Mike proceeded to the kitchen.

"I'm going to grab a beer," Brennan trailed him, "Can I get you one?"

"Sure," Mike said.

"Just set them in the sink- we'll deal with them later," Brennan directed.

The women were already in the living room when Mike and Brennan returned. Mike found his place on the couch by Abby. She scooted towards him and leaned on his shoulder. Brennan settled into a spot in the love-seat beside his wife. Debbie feeling the odd woman out sat on the fireplace hearth.

"May I ask you something, Mike?" Brennan requested.

"Of course," Mike drank a swig from the beer.

"Why the Bureau?" Brennan asked.

"There is evil in this world," Mike answered, "I will fight it."

"You think you can do that through the FBI?" Debbie asked.

"Yes, I do," Mike nodded.

"How did you get interested in becoming an agent?" Brennan questioned.

"My grandfather- he worked at the J. Edgar Hoover building in DC," Mike explained.

"Ah," Brennan deduced, "You're a legacy."

"Well, not really, he wasn't an agent. He was a photographer- crime scene," Mike sat up a bit straighter, "You know, Hoover himself requested him once. Man, I think that was the highlight of his life."

"Besides you," Fiona added.

Mike gave a quick pained smile, "He raised me from ten on."

"What about your parents?" Fiona inquired.

Mike set the bottle down on a coaster on top of the coffee table. "My mom was killed," he answered honestly, "I no longer have any contact with my father." He had to force the last word out. Abby picked up on that and cuddled into him closer. She could put two and two together although she hoped she was wrong. Mike would tell her more when he was ready. He lifted his arm allowing Abby better accesses to his side. Once she was under his arm Mike curled it around her. He kissed the top of Abby's head. "Onto happier subjects," Mike looked around at her family, "Who's got an Abby story for me?"

"Hey," Abby poked him.

"What?" Mike stuck out his bottom lip. She started to tickle him. He threw his hands up in the air, "Uncle!" Abby stopped tickling and started laughing. Mike's face lit up when Abby laughed. Fiona liked that. She liked it a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

Carl Barton could work magic in front of a judge. From where Mike sat in the back section of the courtroom he had a pretty good view of the defense table. Vincent was sitting beside him in the outside seat. They both could see Titus perfectly composed. He was acting like a model defendant. The back and forth with the DA didn't faze him. "Your Honor, my client as worked the past twenty years for the same company- he has voluntarily surrendered his passport," Carl added, "All of his family live in the area as well."

"His considerable monetary means should give us pause," the DA countered.

"As you have pointed out, Consular," the judge replied. He steepled his fingers and press them to his lips. Several moments pasted before the judge spoke again. "Not withstand Bail is set at two hundred fifty thousand dollars," the judge hammered down the gavel. Titus grinned and tipped his head towards the agents as he was lead out. Mike and Vincent gave him a few minutes lead out before exiting the courtroom.

They were met by Piers and Raleigh outside in the hallway. Piers saw the frowns, "He got bail."

"Titus is going to be out before lunchtime," Mike griped.

"Barton is a good lawyer," Vincent shrugged, "It's just a bail hearing- not about the evidence- we'll nail him at trail."

"If he sticks around for it," Mike said.

"We won't give him the chance to run- let's make the best of this," Vincent encouraged.

"So we watch him," Piers sighed.

"Any luck the blonde will contact him," Vincent hoped.

"Or Hawkes for that matter," Piers shook his head, "He's the cleanest one of these guys."

"He has the most to lose," Mike concluded.

"Wife and kids- I'd steer clear of this mess too," Vincent agreed.

"He's still swearing up and down that he had no knowledge of Davis' intended use of his buildings," Piers added.

"What about the security footage at the buildings?" Mike inquired.

"There is nothing on the security footage to link him to the girls," Piers answered.

They all looked at Raleigh who had hung back just listening to the conversation. "None of him with the girls or at the buildings at the same time as the girls," he piped up.

"No unexplainable communication between Hawkes and Young or Davis for that matter," Piers added.

"He could be using a burner phone," Mike suggested.

"We have no way to prove that," Vincent frowned, "Maybe we're not looking back far enough."

"We've gone back six months," Piers offered.

"You and Raleigh get the first shift of surveillance," Vincent directed, "I want you in place before he steps out of the building."

"Yes, Sir," Piers said. He and Raleigh went to make preparations.

"Where are we off too?" Mike inquired.

"Let's go over the files on Hawkes maybe something will jump out at us," Vincent led him out.

~*~*~

Mike kept his eyes peeled on the building Titus had entered two hours ago. Vincent slipped into the driver's side of the unmarked car. He brought two cold bottles of water with him along with a couple sub sandwiches and a container of fruit apiece for them. Vincent gave one of each to Mike, "Any news?"

"He's still inside," Mike answered, "Thanks."

"What's up with you?" Vincent unwrapped his sub.

"Hmmm…" Mike lifted his head slightly.

"Is Young getting to you?" Vincent ate.

"It's just, besides the girls…" Mike trailed off unsure of how to word the next sentence. Vincent nodded to coax Mike into continuing. "I never mentioned Abby or her occupation anywhere near Young- how could he know anything about her?" Mike ripped open his container of grapes and apple slices.

"Once we visited him he knew who we were- he could have sent someone to follow us," Vincent reasoned. Mike chewed on his bite of apple and thought for a moment. One think as an FBI he would have notice someone tailing him. Nothing had felt off these few months- that is until Titus' comment about Abby. Vincent felt his trainee's doubt. "There's the internet," he suggested, "Young could have always researched us- it's scary what you can find out on google."

"Well, I don't Facebook or have a Twitter account," Mike said.

"Very admirable," Vincent nodded. He only had a Facebook account to keep up with his sister and other family members.

"There wouldn't be anything on there about my personal life," Mike concluded.

"What about your girlfriend? Is Abby on social media?" Vincent took another bite.

"Probably," Mike popped a grape into his mouth. He frowned.

"Yeah, I don't quite believe it either," Vincent replied.

Titus' comment had troubled Vincent as well. They both had the same thought. Neither of them wanted to say it out loud.

"Heads up," Mike said. Vincent turned his eyes to the door of the business balding. Titus had come out and was speaking to a man. Titus spotted them. He shook hands with the man. Next he headed in their direction.

"Damn it," Vincent cursed. Their quarry walked straight up to their car. Titus' went to Mike's side and tapped on the window.

"Hey, Mike," Titus said, "Vince. Can I call you Vince?"

Vincent looked him dead in the eye, "No. No, you may not."

"Phew, it is a warm day today," Titus said undeterred. He noted both of their suit jackets were tossed in the back seat. "Surveillance can be torture," he shook his head, "I hope I'm not boring you."

"What do you want, Mr. Young?" Vincent demanded.

"When am I going to get my phone back?" Titus asked.

"It's evidence," Mike stated.

"I understand. All business," Titus pursed his lips and tilted his head to one side and then the other, "Say hi to Miss Sinclair for me." Titus turned and left. Mike watch Titus walk away. Right then and there he made up his mind. Mike was going to be giving Abby self-defense lessons.


	10. Chapter 10

Abby dropped her bag by a close bench. She squared her shoulders before meeting Mike and Piers on the gym floor. They were in a nice, quiet section where they wouldn't disturb anyone and no one would disturb them. "I hope I didn't take too long," Abby referred to her changing into workout clothes. Her brunette locks were now pulled back into a ponytail. Mike nodded his approval.

"No worries- we got the mats set up," Piers tapped the padded floor with his foot.

"Thanks for helping us," she said. Abby wasn't exactly sure what she had gotten herself into, but she was here to humor her boyfriend.

"It's nothing- Mike is on KP duty for the next two weeks," Piers grinned, "I guess next stop will be the gun range."

"He may be going, but I'm not," Abby said.

"She doesn't like guns and won't use one on principle- I respect that," Mike said.

"Ok," Piers replied.

Mike looked at the two people with him, "Ready?" They both nodded. Piers took his stance in the middle of the mat. Mike bent his own arm at the elbow. He patted his forearm on the Radius. "You want to hit with the bone," Mike continued. With Piers Mike showed Abby the movement. "Right to the middle of the neck," Mike looked back to his girlfriend still pressing his arm in place, "Got it?"

"Got it," Abby nodded.

"All right," Mike turned back to Piers. He next did the full motion and put some force behind it, but Piers was ready. He went with the momentum. "Then with the elbow on the same arm you hit the solar plexus," Mike pointed to the middle of the very top of his abdomen. As he did with the first blow Mike showed Abby the position on Piers. The men both returned to the first stances. Piers came at Mike. Mike shot his arm up at Piers' neck. Piers pulled away just far not to get hurt. Abby grimaced. That was a little too real. Next Mike used his elbow on the same arm and went straight through the motion. Piers bent back just enough so he wasn't jabbed. He stayed still in a semi-bent posture. "You've taken the wind out of him now," Mike said.

"Then I run?" she asked.

"No," Mike said, "You make sure he's down."

"So, he doesn't come after you," Piers added.

"Let me guess- kick to the groin?" Abby replied.

"Preferably hit with knee cap not the foot," Mike said.

"With the bone," she repeated from earlier.

"Yeah."

"What if it's a woman?" Abby asked.

Piers and Mike shared a look and a grin. She was good. "The shin," Piers offered.

"You can kick, but with the heel would be best," Mike thought aloud. Piers stepped aside. "You're up," Mike motioned his girlfriend to come closer.

"All right," Abby trepidly stepped onto the mat.

"Here," Abby brought her arm to his neck. She moved the same arm's elbow and pointed it where Mike had shown her earlier. "Here," then Abby sent her heel towards his shin. Missing it by about a foot.

"Exactly, full force this time. I want you to walk right through me," Mike directed. He went toward her. Abby put her arm up. Mike saw her eyes hesitate. "Stop!" he called.

Abby dropped her arm, "What?"

"Do it like you mean it," he instructed, "I want you to be able to take me down if you have to."

Abby's eyes narrowed. She tilted her head to the side. "You would never hurt me," Abby said. Mike sighed.

"Why don't I give you two a minute?" Piers excused himself.

Mike took Abby by the hand and led her over to the bench where she had set her bag down. They sat still hand in hand. Neither spoke for a time.

"Are you mad at me?" Abby inquired.

"No," Mike answered quickly. He shifted. "Are you mad at me?" Mike questioned.

"No," she shook her head.

"Your safety is important to me," he said.

"I am paying attention," Abby assured him.

"Abs, you are one of the smartest people I have ever met- I have no doubt you are retaining the information," Mike said, "I need to know you can do it."

"I don't like the thought of injuring anyone," she admitted.

"If it comes down to you or them, you or me- it needs to be you ok?" he insisted. Mike lifted their hands and kissed her knuckles. Abby felt him searching for the right words to say what he was holding in. Mike's voice pitched low, "My father…" He still had trouble with that word. "…is in prison."

"For killing your mother," she matched his volume. Mike sadly nodded. Thankfully he didn't have to say it. Mike angled to Abby. He tried to read her face. Did she think less of him now? "You are not your father," Abby gently reminded him.

"Everyone liked him when he wasn't drinking," Mike said, "He was someone else when he drank."

"And he was drunk when it happen?" Abby deduced.

"That's what he blamed," Mike answered, "It's no excuse."

"No, no, it's not," Abby agreed.

"Let's get back to the lesson," Mike shoved himself up off of the bench.

Abby followed, "Should we call, Piers?"

"Nah, he should be here soon," he replied.

While Mike was busy keeping a look out for his friend, Abby hooked her foot behind one of his ankles. She yanked forward sending him falling flat on his back onto the mat. In no time Abby was on top of Mike. He pushed himself up on his elbows. "See, I can take you down," Abby smirked.

"Ha, ha," Mike rolled his eyes. She cupped the back of his head. They were in semipublic place, but his lips looked delicious. Abby press hers to them. Mike gave himself in to the steamy kiss.

Piers cleared his throat, "I see someone got tackled by a girl."

"And kissed by one," Mike replied. He helped Abby steady herself while she got up. Then Mike came up himself. He had an idea that would make this easier on Abby. "Piers, would you?" Mike requested. Piers stood in place. Abby took her position. She did the hits on Piers they showed her putting a bit of force behind it.

"Good," Mike came up behind Abby and straighten her arm while Piers reset. "Again," Mike coached.


	11. Chapter 11

Two dresses laid out on Abby's bed. One was young and sexy. The deepest of royal blues saturated the fabric. The other dress was asymmetrical. It was made of gold color satin. It invoked old Hollywood Glamour. Abby tilted her head to one side and then the other. She heard Serena enter the room, but kept her eyes on the dresses.

"Still haven't picked?" Serena chided, "Tonight's the night."

"I know," Abby replied.

"We've got to get your hair and makeup done too," Serena added. Abby sighed. She tugged on ends of her braid. She had braided her hair while it was still wet from her shower. It would have nice waves tonight if brushed out properly.

Abby grabbed the hanger of the blue dress. She felt like being daring. After all if Abby couldn't take chances when she was young when could she be? "Come on," she headed for her bathroom. Serena followed. She had Abby sit down while she selected the makeup they would use.

"What are you doing tonight?" Abby asked.

"Piers and I are just going hang out at his place," Serena shrugged.

Abby raised an eyebrow, "How is that going? You and Piers?"

"Fun," Serena replied, "We're keeping it casual."

Mike checked the mirror. He had gotten his hair cut that morning. Freshly shaved, he had his tux on. Mike fought his bow tie for a moment before tying it properly. He used the mirror and centered it. Another double check and Mike was ready to hit the road. There was plenty of time to get to Abby's, but he couldn't wait to see her. He got to his bedroom door. His hand was on the knob. At that moment Mike remembered he left something behind.

~*~*~

He couldn't forget Abby's gift. Mike opened his nightstand drawer. Inside sat a turquoise jewelry box. He lifted it out. Underneath it was a suede pouch. The pouch caused him to pause. Mike set the jewelry box on the top of the nightstand. He fingered pouch. Mike took it in his palm. He dropped down to sit on his neatly made bed. Mike stared out at the pouch. Maybe he should just stuff it back where it came from. Something inside him told him the contents of the pouch were meant for Abby.

~*~*~

Standing in front of her full length mirror looking herself over, Abby was sure this was the dress. The royal blue set off her alabaster skin. The jersey fabric cupped her curves perfectly. She adjusted the metal piece that joined the top of the dress. It began a diamond cut out. Turning around Abby looked over her shoulder and surveyed the low swoop back.

"You are going to knock Mike dead," Serena smirked.

"He's going to love it," Abby agreed. The completed look was stunning. "Thanks for your help," she added.

"Is he picking you up or..?" Serena inquired.

"He'll come here and my parents will pick us up," Abby said, "We're sharing a limo."

"So, they like him, huh?" Serena teased.

"Oh, yeah," Abby answered.

"Good," Serena smiled. The doorbell rang.

"Speak of the handsome devil," Abby grinned.

"I'll get it," Serena headed down the stairs. She opened the door to Mike, "Hi."

"Hi, Serena," he returned. Mike looked around.

"She's ready, just upstairs," Serena directed. He tipped his head in thanks. He bounded up the stairs. Serena stayed on the first floor to give them a moment.

Mike turned the corner to enter her room. He froze. The goddess standing in the room drove all coherent thought out of his head. His eyes drifted up from the floor length gown up her body. Then her brown eyes meet his blue in one perfect moment. Mike felt should say something. All he could manage was a breathless, "Wow."

"Hey," Abby beamed. She motioned him inside. Mike complied.

He swallowed, "You look amazing."

"You clean up really well, yourself," Abby admired him with lowered eyelids. She'd have to find more excuses to get him in a tux. Hot damn. She was one lucky girl.

Mike struggled to keep his thoughts and body in check. They were only feet away from the bed. He blinked, trying to make himself focus. "I have something for you," Mike said.

"You didn't have to get me anything," she protested.

"I wanted to," he took the pouch out of his jacket pocket and gave it to her. Abby opened the pouch. She turned it over and let the necklace inside glide into the palm of her other hand. "It's not much," Mike said, "It belong to my mom." The pendant matched the silver one Mike wore- only it was gold. The chain was shorter and decidedly more feminine.

"It's like yours," Abby remarked.

"They were a set," Mike confirmed.

He put his hands in his pockets, "I bought you something better-."

Abby took his face in her hands, "It's a part of you." Her eyes shined at him. "I love it," she kissed him tenderly. "Help me put it on?" Abby requested. He nodded. She handed the necklace to him. Mike went behind her. He slipped the necklace around her neck and clasped the ends together.

"I don't have much left of my Mom's," Mike explained, "My father pawned almost everything of hers to pay for court costs of his trial."

"I'm sorry- that mush have been awful," Abby said.

"It was life," he replied.

"Thank you," Abby recognized the significance of the gift.

"Your parents are here," Serena called.

Abby let out a small breath. "Ready?" she asked.

Mike took her hand and smiled, "I can't wait to show you off."

"Seriously? I'm the one going to show you off," Abby declared.

"Oh, trust me- I'm not the one they all are going to be look at," Mike whispered huskily. His voice sent an anticipatory shiver down Abby's spine.


	12. Chapter 12

Clicks of the cameras and their flashes poured through the opened back down door of the limo. Brennan got out first and helped his wife egress the vehicle. Mike followed his lead. He stepped out then leaned back inside to take Abby's hand. One foot at a time she gracefully exited. The photographers got a couple pictures, but thankfully the group wasn't high profile so they got through and into the hotel rather quickly.

From there they entered the large ballroom. People were already inside mingling. It didn't take long to spot the senator.

"Brennan!" she waved, "Fi." They crossed to her. Gail hugged each in turn.

"It's good to see you, Gail," Brennan greeted.

"Sorry I haven't been around much- with the committee, things have been insane," Gail apologized.

"You'll have to drop in for dinner the next time you are free," Fiona insisted.

"I may just have to take you up on that," Gail replied. Abby stepped forward. "Abby, darling," Gail hugged her.

"Hey, Aunt Gail," Abby returned with a squeezed.

Gail pulled back and looked over at Mike. "This is the boyfriend," Gail smiled.

Abby beamed and bobbed her head yes, "Mike."

"Nice to meet you, Senator," Mike shook her hand.

"Pleasure's all mine," Gail replied, "You can call me Gail- after all you are dating my namesake."

"Namesake? I thought so," Mike had made the connection when Abby invited him to the gala.

"She and Dad have been best friends for forever," Abby explained.

"Since we met in law school," Brennan corrected.

"Forever," Gail backed up her god-daughter. Fiona laughed. "A little birdy tells me you work for the FBI," Gail changed the subject.

"Yes, Ma'am," Mike answered.

"We appreciate the service of our law enforcement personnel," Gail said.

"Thank you- I will pass that along," Mike replied.

A photographer came by. The group all posed for a picture. "Sorry to cut this short, but I've got to go smooze," Gail excused herself. She nodded her approval to Abby on her way. Abby laughed.

"There's Jerry- let's go say hi," Brennan tugged on his wife's hand.

"Meet you at the table," Fiona shot over her shoulder at Mike & Abby.

Abby groaned when she noticed Jax leave a group of people. He zeroed in on her and headed their way. "Here comes trouble," she muttered.

"What?" Mike questioned.

Jax walked up to them. "Abby," Jax greeted with a wide grin.

"Hello." Abby kept a hold of her boyfriend's hand. "Mike," she cleared her throat, "this is my boss, Jax Fleming- Jax, my boyfriend Mike Warren."

"Hi, Michael," Jax tipped his head.

"It's just Mike," Mike responded with a nod. He learned quite a bit from his girlfriend about the guy, but hadn't quite expected the man standing in front of him. Sure Jax was what most people would consider handsome. He was a little older than Abby, but young. His brown hair was neatly trimmed then there were his piercingly bright blue eyes. He was a lawyer to boot. Still something was off. Something about this guy's vibes just rubbed Mike the wrong way from the get go. Jax had a bit of the devil in him. Mike could see it in his eyes.

"You look lovely this evening, Abby," Jax crooned. Mike was not happy with the way Jax looked at Abby. It made Abby's skin crawl.

"Thanks," Abby leaned closer to Mike. He felt her tensing up. Mike instinctively slid his arm around Abby's waist. He laid his hand on the outside of her hip so it was visible to the other man. She wrapped her around him.

"I am a very lucky guy," Mike smile down at Abby.

"Yeah, you stole her right out from under my nose," Jax forced a laugh. Like that made it a joke.

"Right place, right time," Mike said. His face infinitely softened when Abby lifted her hand and angled his face to hers. She gave him a quick peck.

Jax pressed his lips together. He didn't need to see that. "Have you recovered from yesterdays meeting yet?" Jax inquired.

"Could have been worse," Abby brushed it off.

"Maybe you're right," Jax replied, "Monday's going to be another long one."

"That's another day," Abby recognized the intended dig. Mike did too, but said nothing. "I'm going to enjoy my boyfriend until then," she added.

The first few bars of "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Ray played. Couples begun to take to the dance floor. That gave Abby an idea. Mike read it through her eyes, "Shall we dance?"

"I'd like that," Abby smiled. She turned to Jax, "Bye."

"Later then," Jax replied.

"Enjoy your evening," Mike said.

"Michael," Jax's voice dripped with condescension. Mike paid him no mind. He was here to romance his girlfriend not punch her boss. Though under other circumstances Mike couldn't promise he wouldn't put a hurting on the jerk.

_Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel Air now_

Abby relaxed once Mike got her away from Jax. The couple walked out onto the dance floor. He placed one hand on the small of her back. Abby rested her corresponding hand on the bicep of his arm. She dipped her head blushing slightly. Abby giggled. Mike chuckled. They joined their other hands.

_Hot summer nights, mid July - When you and I were forever wild_

Cheek to cheek, they began to whirl about the dance floor. Abby felt herself floating. Neither of her feet touched the floor. They were up in the clouds now. She was content to let Mike lead.

_I've seen the world, lit it up - As my stage now_

Jax returned to his date. He kept a watchful eye on Abby as she danced with Mike. Jax huffed. Not that the blonde woman sitting next to Jax cared about the attention he was giving the other woman. She observed the same couple. She did a much job better at hiding her malicious intentions then Jax covered his jealousy.

_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will_

Mike & Abby swayed together to the rhythm while they moved across the floor. He pulled her flush to his body.

_All the ways I got to know your pretty face and electric soul_

She angled her face back to see his. Their gazes connected. Everything fade away. The other dancers and the on lookers at the tables didn't matter. They lost themselves in each other.

_Oh that grace, Oh that body, Oh that face makes me want to party._

_He's my sun - he makes me shine, like diamonds_

The final chorus came. Mike lifted their joined hands. They broke hold on the one side. He spun Abby around in time to the music.

_Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?_

On the last line. Mike knelt down on one knee. He brought Abby with him. Mike dipped her over his knee. Half dazed, she came up breathless. Her chest heaved for air. Big doe eyes searched his face. Mike quickly closed the gap between their lips. The kiss seared the air in the entire ballroom. They lingered there for a moment. Went the next song started they got up.

"He's some guy- your boss," Mike remarked.

"Yeah, about that," Abby said, "Look, I'm sorry- he was out of line."

"I thought he was flirting with you," Mike replied.

"Is someone jealous?" she batted her lashes.

"Maybe," Mike admitted.

"Don't be- he's a womanizing jerk," she said, "I'm surprised he showed his true colors to you."

"He's usually more subtle?" Mike scoffed.

"He likes people to think he's a standup guy. I don't get it," Abby said, "I would never act different around people like that." She stopped them in their tracks. "I hope you wouldn't act different around me," Abby added.

"I do," Mike admitted, "I'm better." Abby couldn't help, but smile. Their eyes locked. She walked into his space. He leaned in. Going with the flow they kissed again. Letting it all wash over them.

"Corny," Abby teased when they parted.

Mike tossed his head back and fought a laugh. "It's true," he declared seriously.

They made it to their table, but Brennan & Fiona were still out in the room talking with friends. "How long until you're transferred?" Mike pulled out the chair for Abby.

"About two weeks," she sat. He tucked her in. He then took his own seat. He looked up. Mike couldn't believe his eyes. There across the room was the mystery blonde. That she was there was quite shocking enough, but her companion surprised Mike as well.

"Is everything ok?" Abby noticed he had become distracted.

"Do you know the blonde?" he motioned his head towards the table where the woman in question was sitting.

"Which blonde?" she inquired.

"The woman in the strapless, purple dress," Mike clarified.

"The one sitting next to Jax?" Abby questioned. He nodded. "No, I haven't seen her before," her borrow furrowed, "Why do you ask?"

"She's a dead ringer for a person of interest in my current case," Mike answered.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure it's her?" Abby asked.

"98 percent sure," Mike said. He needed to call his boss.

"What's her name?" she watched the blonde. The woman wasn't paying Jax that much attention. At the moment they were the only two sitting at their particular table.

"We don't know," Mike replied, "The last alias she used was Erica Jones."

"Go ahead," she said

"Huh?"

"Call your boss," Abby instructed. He did, but the call went to voicemail. "Does she know you?

"Possible, but I haven't met her," Mike said.

"Maybe I can wrangle you an introduction," Abby offered.

He shook his head, "No, Abs, these people are dangerous."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, "Get me a drink?"

"That I can do," Mike pushed up. Abby stood. Arm in arm, they walked over to the bar. She let Mike order. Who should walk up to the bar next to them, but the woman they had been discussing previously. Yes, Mike had warned her, but Abby couldn't resist. This was a golden opportunity that couldn't be passed up. She waited for the woman to order her drink before using the opening. "Nice shoes," Abby complimented.

"Thanks," the other woman smiled, "Let's just hope my feet don't end up killing me before the night is out."

Abby laughed, "The things we women go through for beautiful footwear."

"Yeah," the other woman chuckled, "So how about your torture devices?"

Abby tugged up the hem and poked her foot out to reveal a strappy, gold toned high heeled sandal, "Surprisingly not all that uncomfortable."

"Lucky," the blonde smirked.

"I'm Abby," Abby stuck out her hand.

The blonde shook it calmly, "Laura."

"This is my boyfriend- Mike."

"Hello," Laura tipped her head.

"Hi," Mike nodded. He gave no indication that he had connected her to his case or that he seen even a picture of her before. For her part "Laura" played none the wiser about his job. No, to anyone looking on they were just guests at a gala, mingling.

"Ms," the bartender set Laura's drink on the bar in front of her.

Mike made it look like he was fiddling with an app on his phone. He turned off the flash and anything else that could indicate his camera was on. Mike discreetly snapped a picture of "Laura." He shared it as a text to Vincent. 'The Mystery Blonde is at the gala,' Mike typed on his on screen key board. With one last tapped he sent the message. He slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"Cute necklace," Laura remarked. Jax came up to the bar beside his date.

"Thanks- it was a gift," Abby smiled at Mike. He wrapped an arm around Abby's shoulders. He caressed her upper arm with his fingertips.

"It does seem rather small," he scoffed.

Abby rested a hand on Mike's chest, "It fits me."

Mike's phone vibrated. "Excuse me," he apologized. Mike turned around looked down to find a text from his boss. He seemed to block Abby's view of the other woman. Mike read the text, 'On my way.' While Mike was distracted the blonde turned her attention to his drink. She made her move when she thought no one was looking. Abby spotted her eyeing the drink. Over Mike's' shoulder his girlfriend saw the woman who called herself Laura open her purse and slip something into the palm of her hand. It was a small bottle. One eye on the glass the other on her quarry, the blonde unscrewed the top of the bottle and poured half the contents into Mike's glass. She stirred it in with the straw. She had just enough time to take her hands off it and step back before Mike returned to it.

"Did I miss anything?" he queried.

"Nothing," Laura went to take a drink of her own and ended up spilling on herself in the process. "Man," she muttered, "I better go clean up." The blonde backed away and was gone.

Since this was just a normal conversation and she was not under arrest they had to let her go. They couldn't just wait outside the ladies' room door either. All there was to do was wait. Mike reached for his drink. Abby had a split second to decide between following her or warning her boyfriend that there was something potential dangerous in what he was about to drink. There was no contest. "Don't," Abby grabbed his hand before it reached the glass.

"What?" his brow furrowed.

"Laura put something in it," she whispered.

Mike pressed his lips together. He lowered his volume, "You saw her put something in it?"

"A liquid," Abby nodded, "I go see if I can catch her in the restroom."

"Let's just see if she returns," Mike protested.

"I'm a big girl," she cupped his check. Abby drew him down into a kiss, "I'll be right back."

She went to the ladies' bathroom that was opened for the gala. The blonde wasn't in the crowd. Abby even looked under the closed stalls at the shoes. No match. After the women that had been in the stalls when she arrived left Abby made her way back to Mike.

"She's not there," Abby said. Mike made a quick scan of the room.

"Where did your date go, Jax?" he demanded.

Jax answered, "Why do you care?"

Brennan & Fiona finally met up with the couple at the bar. "What's going on kids?" Brennan asked.

"Everything alright?" Fiona echoed.

"A lady put something in Mike's drink," Abby said.

"Who?" Fiona inquired.

"It's probably related to my case," Mike informed them, "I need to talk to security." Brennan nodded. He led the group over to the men on the front door. "I'm Agent Warren with the FBI," Mike showed the guard the picture of the blonde from his phone, "This woman-."

"She left about two minutes ago," the guard said.

"Which way did she go?" Mike asked.

"I don't know- she got into a cab out front," the guard pointed to the front glass doors.

"Shit," Mike cursed inwardly. The cavalry would be here any moment and he just lost the suspect.


	14. Chapter 14

Gail saw Brennan and Mike talking with one of the security guards and approached them. "Is everything all right?"

"Someone tried to drug Mike," Brennan kept the

"Are you ok?" Gail asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," Mike answered, "One of my cases followed me here- I apologize."

"Is this person still here?" Gail inquired.

"She left about five minutes ago, Senator," the guard answered.

"She?"

"A blonde that arrived with Mr. Flemming," he clarified.

"My boss is on his way I'm going to meet him out back," Mike said.

Gail saw Jax and motioned him over. He had seen her talking with Mike and Abby's dad so he knew she knew. They cut straight to the chase. Gail looked at both the security guard and Jax. "The two of you wait out there with them and tell the FBI what you know," Gail ordered.

"Yes, Senator," Jax nodded. There was Mike first glimpse of Jax's facade Abby described to him.

"Where's Abby?" Gail asked.

"Securing evidence," Mike said. Abby and Fiona had stayed behind at the bar while Brennan and Mike headed to talk to security. Gail headed over to make sure Abby wasn't being given any trouble.

Within minutes Abby held up two zip lock backs up to show Mike, "Got it."

"You are awesome," Mike said.

Evidence in hand Mike & Abby went out the back to wait for Vincent. They were flanked by the security guard and Jax.

Vincent pulled his jacket around him tighter as he approached the high rise hotel. Mike's text had pulled from another late night at the office. No loss there. He was a night owl. Work kept him busy while his girl was away. Vincent spotted Mike with Abby and went to them.

"She's gone," Mike informed him.

"She got spooked," Vincent replied.

"I don't think so," Mike said, "She came for a reason."

"She put something in Mike's drink," Abby added.

"You saw this?" Vincent asked.

"I didn't. I was distracted by your text- Abby saw the whole thing," Mike answered.

Vincent took out a small notebook and pen for his pocket. Opening the book he took out the pen. Vincent clicked it "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

"Mike and I were at the bar- a woman that Mike pointed out earlier came up beside us, we started talking," Abby began, "She called herself Laura."

"Laura? No last name?" Vincent looked up at her from his notes.

"She didn't give one," Abby shook her head, "She seemed to be here with my boss- Jax Flemming." She pointed behind her to the man she named. Vincent made more notes. He motioned for her to continue. "Mike turned around to read something on his phone," Abby said, "I guess she thought he could block my view, but I saw her pour something from a bottle into Mike's glass on the bar."

"What happened to the glass?" Vincent asked.

"Right here- the glass and straw for fingerprints plus the liquid in a travel cup with lid," she lifted the zip lock bags she was holding. Vincent's brown eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"I knew I liked you," Vincent grinned. Abby handed him the bags.

"I made sure it was handled with gloves," she said.

"There's a second glass here," he noted.

"That's the one she was drinking out of," Abby replied.

"Mike, kiss her for me," Vincent

Abby chuckled. "Orders are orders," Mike shrugged. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. "There were cameras above the bar- maybe one of them caught it on tape," Mike suggested.

"I still don't understand- what would 'Laura' get from drugging you?" Abby wondered, "I mean I would notice if something happened to you."

"She could call in a tip about a Mike using," Vincent suggested, "We'd have to follow up."

"I'd be tested," Mike continued Vincent's train of thought.

"Any traces of drugs in your system and you'd be kicked out of the FBI," Vincent added.

"And all my cases are shot to hell," Mike muttered.

"She wants Young out bad," Vincent mused.

"Close call," Mike cleared his throat. Abby watched him lovingly. It final hit the both of them. "Thank you," Mike locked eyes with her.

"I didn't do anything," Abby brushed it off.

"You probably saved his career," Vincent countered, "Knowing him he'll make director one day." He figured the up sell wouldn't hurt. "Mr. Flemming?" Vincent called. Jax stepped forward. "I'm Agent Rossabi with the FBI- I have a few questions for you."

"Certainly," Jax replied. They walked a bit out of ear shot of the rest of the group.

"This Laura woman," Vincent began.

"Yes," Jax tipped his head.

"She was your date tonight? How long have you known her?" Vincent flipped to a new page in his notepad.

"Two weeks," Jax answered. "We have the same type of cell phone- we were both out at a bar and accidentally picked up each other's phones," Jax explained, "We had to exchange them." He gave a smirk.

"What else can you tell me about her?" Vincent asked.

"Not much," Jax admitted, "This is only our third date."

"Do you know where she lives? What she does for a living?" Vincent questioned.

"No, she never brought up her work and we always met- she didn't quite trust me enough to give me her address," Jax explained.

Vincent handed got out a business card from his inner jacket pocket. "If you think of anything else or if Laura contacts you again please call me," he handed it to the lawyer.

Jax nodded, "Of course."

Vincent returned to Mike & Abby. Jax tailed him. "Do we have everything we need?" Mike asked.

"Once the tests come back in I'll get a warrant for her arrest," Vincent replied.

"Arrest her for what?" Jax questioned.

"Attempted assault on a Federal Officer," Vincent looked back over his shoulder at Abby's boss. He refrained from rolling his eyes. Vincent turned again to Mike, "Are you sure that one's a lawyer?" Abby laughed. Mike chuckled himself. "You know that means you're going to have to hand this over for a bit," Vincent warned.

"Whatever it takes," Mike agreed. They needed to rescue anymore girls these people had and get the perps off the streets. His ego was not going to get in the way of that.

"Go back in and enjoy the rest of your evening, Vincent urged.

Mike nodded. "Eat something," he urged his boss and friend.

"You know me too well," Vincent shook his head.

Mike wrapped an arm around Abby and the pair went back inside. Vincent went to security guard that been hanging back to talk to him.

Meanwhile Mike & Abby had joined her parents back at their table. "I'm sorry," Mike apologized, "I didn't expect my case to follow me tonight of all nights."

Abby knew where he was heading and decided to head him off. She smiled at him, "The evening isn't ruined."

"The night is still young," Fiona said

"The food is coming," Brennan changed the subject. The waiter came to their table and set their plates in front of them.

"Umm," Abby smiled the garlic beard.

"Looks good," Mike agreed.

Brennan picked up a piece, "Let's eat."


	15. Chapter 15

After the meal and a full night of dancing, the gala was starting to wind down. Brennan & Fiona sat with Mike & Abby while they all finished their last drinks.

"I think it's time we head up to our room," Brennan suggested.

"I think you're right," Fiona yawned. She checked her watch, "I am already a pumpkin."

Brennan got up then helped his wife stand. "Goodnight, Sweetheart," Brennan leaned down and hugged his daughter.

"Goodnight, Daddy," Abby replied.

Fiona kissed Abby's check, "Goodnight."

"Night."

"Night, Mike," the couple waved.

"Goodnight," Mike waved back. They watched them walk over to the elevators and disappear into one. "Ok- so what are we doing now?" Mike asked. Abby had told him she had the night planned. She wanted to surprise him.

"Well…" Abby slipped a card key out of her purse, "I am going upstairs." She slid it over the table to Mike. He palmed the key. Abby got up. Mike gave her a good head start then got up and followed her.

She pressed the call button for the elevator. They looked around pretending not to notice each other. Luckily the one that arrived was empty. Abby step inside. Mike wasn't far behind. She pressed the button for the correct floor. He pushed her up against the side wall. Mike kissed her deeply. Abby moaned. Her hands groped his back. Mike's tongue darted across her lips requesting access to her mouth which Abby greedily permitted. The elevator doors stayed open just long enough to Jax to catch a glimpse on his way out of the hotel before closing. The couple continued kissing until the elevator got to their level.

They stumbled across the hall to their room. Lost in each other they hurriedly unlocked the door. Once in the room with the door closed, Mike's tux jacket was tossed aside. Their hearts where already racing. "Top or bottom?" he inquired breathlessly.

"Top," Abby answered. Mike switched their positions and backed to the bed. He sat on the edge. His hands drifted up her arms to her shoulders. Mike hooked his thumb under the straps of her dress. He tugged them off and slid the dress down with them. Mike let it fall in a pool around Abby's feet. He unabashedly admired her. Between the wicked gleam in her eyes, her pale soft, and matching lace lingerie it was almost too much. He held her hands to steady her as she stepped out of the dress. Abby undid Mike's bow tie and tossed it over her shoulder. He looked up at her with a mix of adoration and desire. She unbuttoned his shirt. He let go of her just long enough to free the shirt from his pants and shrug it off. It slipped off the bed and onto the floor. Mike pulled Abby closer to him. He trailed kisses up her abdomen. Once he got to the valley between her breasts he found the bra a hindrance. He slip his hands up her sides to unhook it. His fingertips set off a line of flames in her skin. Mike freed her and pitched the garment away. Abby's fingers threaded through his hair holding him to her as his lips and tongue lavished her in all the right places. He was driving her crazy. She took hold of his belt and in short order had it removed. It met with the bow tie when it landed. Mike lifted himself just enough to discard his now restrictive pants and boxers. Abby urged him up further on the bed. She removed her underwear before joining him. Climbing on top she kissed him on the lips then the neck and next his chest. She raised up and aligned their bodies. With a smirk she lowered herself onto him. Up and down they moved in unison. This went on for some time until they both thought they were going to die from the building pleasure. Mike took hold of Abby's hips and quickened their pace. "Mike!" she called.

"Abby," he gasped out. They exploded together.

~*~*~

Outside it had begun to rain. Titus was dripping wet when he got to his girlfriend's loft. He unlocked the door and went inside. "Isla?" he closed the door behind him.

"I'm here," the blonde called from the upper level. Titus kicked off his shoes and slipped out of his coat. He dropped it next to the shoes. Titus bounded up the stairs to her. "Did you ditched your tail?" Isla inquired. The purple dress she had worn earlier at the gala hung on the closet door. It caught Titus' eye as he passed it. Isla sat crossed legged on the bed. She was now in a baggy t shirt and jeans. The shirt hung to one side and bared a shoulder.

"Hey," Titus leaned in for a kiss. Isla turned and his lips connected with her cheek. "It's our guy so I'm covered until the next shift," he answered her question.

"What's the dress for?" he tipped his head towards the closet.

"I went out earlier," Isla flipped her hair.

"Oh, where to?" Titus inquired.

"Somewhere- I don't have to tell you everything," she replied.

He shrugged, "Must have been somewhere nice."

"I guess," Isla replied. Titus sat on the edge of the bed beside her. "You're soaked," she shoved at him, "Grab a towel."

"I missed you," he crooned. She couldn't help but smile softly at his words. "Why did you change? I would have loved to seen you all dressed up," Titus drew circles on her upper leg with his fingers.

"You haven't been a good enough boy for that," Isla retorted.

"Am I still in trouble?" he asked, "I thought was talked about this."

"We agreed that I wasn't to hear about your tramps," she answered.

"I messed up," Titus admitted, "I'm sorry."

"At the warehouse of all places! It was sloppy," Isla pursued her lips.

"I know," he agreed.

"They'd have nothing on you if you could control yourself," she snapped.

"We can fix this," Titus contended.

"I'll be taking care of things from here on out," Isla replied.

He tilted his head, "Aren't you supposed to stay out of this? Your visit with Liam exposed you already."

"I had to do something- you guys screwed up letting them find those girls in the first place," she replied.

"They still don't have your name- I didn't give you up," Titus tucked a stray strain of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Isla angled her cheek into the palm of his hand, "We can't afford any more mistakes."

"No," he agreed, "I know Murdoch-."

"Don't worry about Murdoch- you're fine there," Isla waved off the idea.

"I can keep my mouth shut," Titus assured her.

"If only you could put half that effort in keeping your pants zipped," she chided.

He frowned. "The other women don't mean a thing to me and you know it."

"Oh, yes, you don't give a damn what happens to them as a matter of fact," Isla stated, "Maybe it's the same for me."

"Not true, Isla, I love you," Titus objected.

"You do now?" she questioned.

He knelt in front of her, "Yes."

"You're a dog," Isla spat.

"Yours," Titus countered. She rolled her eyes. He was nothing if not charming. Titus cupped the back of Isla's neck. He pressed his lips to hers in an impassioned plea. Titus pulled back and locked eyes with hers echoing the entreaty. Isla kept with the momentum. She grabbed Titus and kissed him back, hard. Her fingertips twirled the short strains of wet jet black hair. He enveloped her in an embrace. She allowed Titus to lower her back into the bed as the kiss deepened. Of course Isla forgave him. Titus was only a man- a stupid, stupid man. He was never this tender with the other women. That was absolutely certain.

~*~*~

Abby returned from the bathroom to find Mike up and out of bed. He stood staring pensively out the large window of the room out at the lights of the city. "Looking for someone?" she quipped.

"Yeah, a girl," Mike nodded.

"A girl?" she raised an eyebrow.

"A woman, definitely a woman," he restated. Abby crossed to Mike and stood beside him at the window.

"Tell me about this woman- maybe I can help you find her," Abby offered. Mike moved to stand behind her.

"She's got these big brown eyes," he sighed dreamily. Mike slipped his arms around her waist. He rested his temple against the crown of her head, "And this long brown hair- she's just gorgeous."

"Really?" Abby smirked.

"Umm Umm," Mike continued, "She's got this way about her- she just always makes me feel good." He gathered her hair to one side of her neck.

"I did not know that," her smile grew wider.

Mike kissed Abby's bare shoulder, "It doesn't matter what kind of day I'm having she just makes it better." He kissed up and down her neck. Abby's eyes flutter closed. She melted back into him. His hand anchored her neck on one side awhile the kisses continued. She gave him complete control.

"Wow, I better get out of here before she shows up, I don't know if I can compete," Abby teased.

"You have no competition," Mike nibbled her earlobe.

"You say the hottest things," she groaned.

"Let's go back to bed," he whispered before kissing the nape of her neck once more.

"Yes, please," Abby murmured. She allowed him to take them both back to the heart of their mutual desire.


	16. Chapter 16

Raleigh beat everyone into the conference room. He waited for five minutes before Mike and Piers walked in mid laugh. Piers took note of how sharp the other Agent was dressed. A red button down shirt and black tie combo really worked on him. "Hot date, Raleigh?" Piers needled.

"If I can get out of this briefing in time," Raleigh checked his watch.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Mike asked.

"A red-headed, bombshell tech," Raleigh hinted.

"Stone?" Mike guessed.

"Yeah, Jessica Stone," Raleigh nodded.

"Wow," Piers interjected.

"Thanks, Buddy," Raleigh snipped, "This will be our fourth date for your information."

"I didn't mean it like that," Piers apologized.

"I know the woman is way out of my league- Jess is smoking hot and brilliant," Raleigh continued.

"That she is," Piers agreed.

Raleigh gave him the side eye, "What about your girl?"

"How is Serena?" Mike helped Raleigh turn the tables on Piers.

"She's great," Piers replied, "I'll see your smoking hot, brilliant and raise you hilarious." Raleigh laughed.

"Are you going to take that?" Mike smirked.

"We can't let you have all the fun," Raleigh said.

"How was the gala?" Piers inquired.

"Oh, it was great," Mike answered, "Senator Harris sends her regards."

"Oooo, the golden boy is already hobnobbing," Raleigh rejoined.

"I only went for Abby," Mike replied.

"Was it worth the monkey suit?" Piers asked.

"It was one of the best nights ever- even the mystery blonde showing up didn't dampen it," Mike updated them.

"She showed up?" Piers' jaw dropped open.

"Yep."

"No kidding," Raleigh raised an eyebrow.

"That's probably what Rossabi wants to talk about," Mike said.

"How did Abby take it?" Piers asked.

"She was totally cool," Mike replied, "Helped me out with the blonde actually."

"That's a keeper there," Raleigh approved.

"She's pretty awesome," Mike smiled.

Vincent pushed the door open and entered the conference room. He crossed to his empty seat at the table. He dropped a file into his space on the table top. "What have I missed?" Vincent asked.

"Bragging on our girls," Raleigh grinned.

"Well, I can top any and all of that," Vincent took his seat at the table.

"Really?" Piers challenged.

Vincent stretched out. "My woman is a Marine and can kick all your asses," he beamed.

"This is for you," Mike handed him a plastic takeout bag.

Vincent took it and opened it up. He looked down in it, "A dinner?"

"Abby wanted to make sure you got taken care of," Mike nodded.

"Thank her for me," Vincent requested.

"I will," Mike picked a second bag up and gave it to Raleigh.

"All right," Raleigh clapped.

"Where's mine?" Piers pouted.

"Abby has it on good authority you had pizza with Serena last night," Mike teased, "They were on the job."

Vincent decided it was time to get the briefing rolling. "Anything new on Young?"

"Nothing relevant- he's laying low," Raleigh replied.

"I assume you all heard about the blonde showing up at the gala," Vincent segued. The two men nodded. "Mike, why don't you take us through what happened?" Vincent directed.

"Yes, Sir…" Mike began taking them through the events after spotting the blonde until Abby warned him about the drink. "And then she was gone- Abby and I collected the glasses and they were sent in for testing," Mike finished.

"That is where we stand, Gentlemen," Vincent said, "There is a warrant out for her arrest."

"Did the lab come back with anything on what the blonde put in my drink last night?" Mike questioned.

"Right here," Vincent tapped the folder. Mike took it up and read over the charts. "It was enough for an overdose," Vincent relayed. There was a scary thought. Mike was with Abby and would have gotten help, but would that have been soon enough? If Mike survived he most definitely would have lost his job.

"Tell me there were fingerprints," Piers crossed his fingers.

"One good set on the glasses," Vincent nodded. He had read the file on his way to the conference room.

"Any hits?" Raleigh asked.

"Nothing on IAFIS," Mike replied reading the appropriate page.

"This Murdoch, whoever he is, sure know how to pick 'em," Piers frowned.

~*~*~

The security guard tipped his hat to Abby as she passed through into the garage after work. She nodded back to him. As she walked to her car she sensed someone's presence behind her. Abby fingered her pepper spray. Before she could turn to confront the person, Abby was rammed up against the garages's brick wall. Half of her face scrape across the rough surface. Her arm was twisted behind her back. All it took was one split second. Abby pushed off the wall. He shoved her forward into the bricks a second time. She thought about screaming when the cool metal of the barrel of a gun pressed to the back of her head. "Not a sound," a gruff male voice warned. Her heart raced. "I'm got a message for your boyfriend," the man informed her.

"Hey!" the guard that exchanged the greeting with Abby called.

"Let her go!" called a second. They ripped the man off of Abby. One wrestled him down the ground. The other came between the attacker and Abby. That guard led her to safety while the man was subdued and cuffed.

Serena came on the scene just as the guards where rushing to help her friend. "Abby!" Serena yelled. She ran over to Abby who now sat on the ground at the trunk of her car. Serena squatted to her friend. She winced at the scraps on Abby's face, "Are you all right?"

"I'm… I'm ok," Abby stammered. She swallowed. Abby's eyes focused on her assailant as they guard dragged him away. "I need Mike."

"Ok," Serena said, "Where's your cell?"

"My purse," Abby looked around for it. It must have fallen during the struggle.

"There it is," Serena when over to the wall and picked up Abby's purse. She opened on the way over to her friend and fished out her phone. Serena handed Abby the phone.

Abby took it with a trembling hand, "Thanks." She was still shaking when she pulled up Mike's number. Abby hugged her knees into her chest in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Hey, Abs," Mike greeted.

"Mike," Abby's voice cracked.

"Baby, what's wrong?"


	17. Chapter 17

Mike was too agitated to drive. Vincent took the wheel and got them to the hospital where they had taken Abby to document her injuries. The duo made their way to the room Abby had told them she'd be in. Mike and Vincent flashed her badges to the cop on Abby's door. Vincent motioned for Mike to go inside while. He'd talk to the cop and give the couple a moment.

Abby paced in the exam room. The attacked played over and over in her mind. It wasn't everyday she got a gun pointed to the back of her head. In fact this was the first time something of this nature ever happened to her.

Not wanting to spook Abby, Mike opened the door slowly. He found Abby stared at the back wall. "Abs?" Mike stepped into the room. At his nickname for her she spun to face him.

He was not prepared for what he saw when Abby turned around. She had a swollen, cut bottom lip. A bruise had formed under the scrapes on her cheek. For a moment it wasn't Abby that stood in front of him. Mike saw his mother after his dad had been drinking for a night. "Mike?" Abby's voice brought him back. His blue eyes blinked repeatedly focusing on Abby. Some bastard left marks on his woman. He swallowed down his rage. Mike reached out and drew her into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I am so sorry," he held her tighter. Abby snuggled into Mike's chest. There in his arms she wasn't afraid anymore. They let their breathing and heart rates sync before they let go, holding onto each other by the arms.

"You didn't do this," she locked eyes with him.

"They wouldn't have gone after you if it wasn't for me," he replied.

"We don't know who ordered this- it might not even be these people," she said.

Mike hung his head, "Then who else?"

"Maybe it was a case of mistaken identity," Abby suggested. She knew it sounded lame.

He half snorted. "Thanks for trying," Mike said.

"I'm ok," she assured him.

"This could have been much worse," his voice broke with guilt. Vincent knocked before entering.

"Come in," they called. He did.

"He's being booked on assault," Vincent informed them.

"Do we have the name of the guy they arrested?" Mike inquired.

"Dean Garcia. I am working to get him transferred into federal custody," Vincent answered.

"The name is not familiar," Mike replied.

"Never heard of him," Abby seconded.

"Do you have a place you can stay tonight? I need to make some calls and get a safehouse setup for you," Vincent asked Abby.

"A safehouse?" she queried.

"You can't stay at your place- not until we catch these people," Mike insisted, "It's not safe."

"Ok, well, I have to be back at work tomorrow," Abby agreed.

Mike licked his lips, "You're not going back."

"You didn't just say that," she cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. Vincent took a step back. He was not going to get in the middle of a lovers' quarrel.

"I didn't mean back to work ever just not to this particular job," Mike explained.

"Mike, you know I can't leave-," Abby crossed her arms over her chest.

"You were attacked at your place of work," Mike tried to keep his voice calm.

"I have gone none stop since I was nine-," Abby protested.

"I get where you're coming from, Abs, I do," Mike gently caressed her upper arms, "I know how much your career means to you."

"I don't think you do," she muttered.

"Why not? I'm the same with my job," he gently asserted.

"You're a guy- as a woman I have to work twice as hard at my job to be seen as half as good as a man- I can't just run off," Abby clarified.

"If they can't see your worth then they are idiots," Mike declared, "This is about your safety." His hands drifted toward her elbows. She grimaced from pain. He froze. "Are you alright?" Mike looked down to the spot where his hands stopped.

"It's where he grabbed my arm," Abby tried to tug down her sleeve on one arm.

"Let me see," Mike requested. Abby sighed and pushed the sleeve up to reveal another purple bruise- this one the size of a man's hand. She saw another flash of pain in her boyfriend's eyes.

"I'm fine," Abby said.

They were all caught off guard when Senator Harris breezed in the door. She acknowledged everyone.

"Senator Harris, this is my boss Agent Rossabi," Mike introduced the two. They shook hands.

"Aunt Gail," Abby greeted, "How did you-?"

"You didn't think this wouldn't reach me? It's on the news, Dear," Gail said.

"What?!" Abby's heart sank. This was not good for her professional reputation.

The senator looked at the two men. "May I speak to my Goddaughter?" Gail requested.

Vincent nodded and led Mike out of the room. Mike & Abby share one more glance before the door closed between them.

"Are you really all right?" Gail hugged her.

"Yeah," Abby answered.

"Have you called your parents?" Gail asked.

"Yes."

"Good," Gail transitioned, "Look, I heard you and your boyfriend disagreeing."

"We're stubborn," Abby replied.

"I have an offer that will make both of you happy," Gail said.

Vincent and Mike walked down the hallway until they came to an empty waiting area. The younger agent clenched his fists over and over the entire time. Vincent directed Mike inside. "You need to hit something," Vincent replied.

"There's nothing I can hit," Mike muttered.

"Sure there is," Vincent answered, "Me."

Mike raised his eyebrows, "Vince, no." Mike put his hands on his hips- tension evident in his shoulders.

"Seeing your girl's face messed up is tearing you apart I can see it," Vincent said. Mike had no reply. There was no point in denying the truth. "Come on, you've got get this out so you can take care of Abby- she needs you," Vincent urged. Mike felt his resolve wane. What he really wanted was to kick his own ass. How could he have let this happen?

"Are you sure?" Mike clenched his fist again. Rage came through his blue eyes.

"I can take it," Vincent asserted, "Remember we've trained together so I'll know if you wuss out." Vincent braced himself. He nodded to Mike. Mike hauled his arm back and swung. His fist connected with Vincent's jaw. The force of the blow knocked Vincent across the room to the floor. Vincent stood and worked his jaw back and forth, "Better?" Mike couldn't quite look at his boss. Vincent squeezed the younger man's shoulder reassuringly. They walked back toward the room. Abby and Gail met them in the hallway.

"Is everything ok?" Mike asked.

"Abby will start her new position tomorrow," Gail offered, "She'll be working in the same building as me which means a more secure work environment." Mike nodded. He certainly didn't want Abby to go back to her other job and she was already going to transfer. It was an acceptable compromise.

"There is still the issue of the safehouse," Vincent said.

"Aunt Gail has offered to let me stay at her penthouse," Abby watched Mike hopefully, "The building has a security system and a doorman."

"We can work with that," Mike went to Abby. He took her hand.

"If you could schedule some of your agents for a protective detail for my Goddaughter I would really appreciated it," Gail added.

"Already in the works, Senator," Vincent agreed. He already knew who was claiming most shifts.


	18. Chapter 18

"Wow," Mike said as he entered, "Nice place." The penthouse was decked out in the most tasteful of ways. The kitchen was a mixture of stainless steel and dark granite. Everything was completely upgraded, yet it left lived in.

"You should see the view," Abby said. She led him over to a large window. Mike stood wide-eyed for a moment. The twinkling city lights were hypnotizing. "Sweeping isn't it?"

"People have killed for less," he noted.

"I'll show you the guestroom Aunt Gail will put us in," Abby tugged him toward the stairs.

"I can stay on the couch if that would make your Aunt more comfortable," Mike offered.

"She's not a prude," she huffed, "Besides I'd just be sneaking you in after she went to bed."

He followed her up the stairs then into the spacious guestroom. "Aunt Gail already called Serena," Abby said. There was a suitcase sitting on the foot of the queen bed.

"I guess Piers was with her," Mike remarked. A bag of his clothes set beside Abby's.

Abby grabbed her makeup tote and headed into the adjoining bathroom. He reluctantly let her go. Mike tossed his jacket off onto his bag. She closed the door behind her and leaned back on it. Abby felt distance between them that wasn't there before and she didn't like it. Mike barely spoke a word during the ride over. When he did it was for directions. She blew out a breath and took a look at herself in the mirror. Abby wanted to cry. Honestly the scrapes and bruises looked worst then they felt. Abby prayed Mike wouldn't shut her out because of this. She applied the makeup to hide the injuries as best she could. Abby came back into the room just in time to see Mike set his work issued gun on the top of the nightstand. She swallowed. Her eyes flicked up to her boyfriend.

"Hey," he took off his shoulder holster, "We need to talk."

Abby sat on the bed, "All right."

"Were you scared?" Mike asked.

"Earlier?" she replied.

"I know you aren't a fan of guns," he shrugged.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Abby asked.

"What?" Mike's brow furrowed, "Why would you say that?"

"Well," she motioned her head to the gun on the nightstand, "You've been acting weird since we left the hospital."

"I am not breaking up with you," Mike sat beside her, "I want to do the opposite."

"Me too," Abby professed.

"Even after tonight?" he put his hand on her knee.

"I was preparing to knock some sense into you," she placed her hand on top of his.

"They already know how I feel about you- I can't just turn that off," Mike said.

"Me either," Abby replied.

"I love you, Abby," Mike said. Abby's heart hitched in her chest. She could hardly catch her breath. In the months that they had been together neither had said those three little words. There was no need to- they had been living them. That was the last thing Abby expected to hear tonight. He dipped his head, "I said it first…"

"I love you too, Mike, I do," she said, "I love you so much." Mike let the corner of his lip curl up bring the rest of his mouth into a smile. Their eyes locked. They came together in a slow, hungry kiss. Abby wrapped her arms around him. He laid her on her back. Not breaking the kiss, Mike came down over her. He came to rest in the open cradle of her thighs. She could feel his rising need for her. Abby was reaching for his belt when her cell phone whistled the alert of a text. The magic broken she slipped from under him to grab her cell and read the message while Mike collected himself. "Aunt Gail is bringing up dinner," Abby blushed. He chuckled at her reaction to them almost getting busted in the act. Yeah, she was one of the good ones.

~*~*~

Abby thrashed on her side of the bed. It was so strong that her movements woke Mike. He turned over and touched her, "Abs?" She startled awake. Mike kissed her shoulder. "It's ok- it was just a dream," he coaxed, "I'm right here."

"Hold me," Abby requested. Mike pulled her into his arms.

They cuddled there together for twenty minutes. He was on the verge of sleep until he realized Abby's breathing hadn't changed. "Are you asleep?" Mike whispered.

"Sorry, no- I doubt I'll be able to," she answered.

He decided to ask her something he had been thinking about since Titus's first threat, "What would you think about getting a dog?"

"What kind of dog?" Abby snuggled in closer.

"A big dog," Mike replied, "One we can train to be a guard dog for you."

"Would it still be a pet?" she looked up at him, "I don't like the idea of just a guard dog."

"Of course," Mike said. Knowing Abby, she'd spoiled the animal rotten.

"Can we take care of a dog? We both work so much," she asked.

"I am sure we can figure out the details- we can hire a dog walker, there's always doggy daycare when we're out," he answered, "And let's not forget training." That he was insistent on.

"Well, I know I would love to have another dog. We had a Chocolate Lab growing up," Abby smiled thinking of her, "We named her Belle."

"As in Beauty and the Beast?" Mike inferred.

"Debbie's favorite Princess," she nodded.

"A Lab would be big enough and smart, but too friendly," Mike frowned.

"They are friendly," Abby conceded. He slipped out of the bed. Mike turn on the nightstand lamp. "Where are you going?" she blinked against the light.

He grabbed his laptop, "I figure if we aren't going to be getting any sleep at the moment we should be doing something productive."

"Like what?"

"Researching the type of dog we're going to get," Mike got back into the bed. He urged her back to him. Abby leaned back on his chest. With the laptop on her lap Mike wrapped his arms around her and brought up Chrome. He googled the term guard dog breeds. The first few results were lists of suggestions.

"German Shepherd- not as big as I would like, but highly trainable," he said.

"Maybe," she swayed her head from side to side looking at the thumbnail picture. Mike scrolled down some more. "Ooo, Belgian Sheepdog," she motioned. Mike clicked on the thumbnail and brought up the picture. The dog looked almost wolf like with its pointed ears and snout. Where it deviated was its luxurious black fur and dark eyes.

"Tell me that is not a gorgeous dog," Abby gushed.

"It's a gorgeous, yes, but I'm not sure it's a city dog- I read up on them a while back," he said.

"What's next?" she moved along. Mike brought up the picture of a Bullmastiff. "Absolutely not," Abby shook her head.

"No Dobermans," he nixed the next idea on the list.

"Really? I thought they'd be one of your first picks," she said.

"One tried to eat me when I was a kid," Mike admitted.

"No way," Abby straightened up. She turned back to him, "What happened?"

"I was in the backyard of Toby Jensen's home- we sat playing on the ground some GI Joes then out of nowhere their Doberman attacked me- clawed the hell out of my back," he explained.

"What did you do?" Abby inquired.

"Curled up in a ball and screamed," Mike laughed, "The dad had to get the dog off of me."

"Thankfully he did," she snuggled back down into his embrace, "Just so you know we are agreed on Dobermans."

"I'm glad," he said.

"What's the K one?" Abby asked.

"Kuvasz," he tried to pronounce it, "Let's look it up." Mike copied the name of the breed into a search engine. He clicked on the first search result. Two pictures were centered in the header: one of a puppy and next to that one a picture of an adult Kuvasz. The puppy was a goofy ball of white fluffy fur. The adult had grown into the fur- it was still a little long and had a wave to it. Their faces where similar to a Labrador Retriever.

Abby's eyes lit up. "They're adorable," she smiled.

"Males can reach thirty inches tall at the shoulders. This breed of dog is territorial and has a strong instinct to protect its home and family. Aloof with strangers, but craves affection from its family," Mike read the description from the website. So far he liked that he heard, "."

"People say they're hard to get," she read the comment section. He grinned into her hair. Whether Abby knew it or not she telegraphed to him which dog she'd set her heart on.

"If you want a Kuvasz I'll find you a Kuvasz," Mike said firmly.

"Probably expensive," Abby sighed.

"You're worth it," he kissed her.


	19. Chapter 19

Mike eased out from under his sleeping girlfriend. Abby groped for him. "Mike," she groaned still mostly asleep.

He leaned down and kissed her temple, "Go back to sleep- I'll come back." Abby turned over. She grabbed his pillow then clutched it to her chest. Mike tiptoed out of the room.

He made his way quietly down the stairs. He heard water percolating. Someone had already put the coffee pot on. Mike went about starting breakfast for Abby. He knew where most of the groceries were since he help put away what Gail had brought the night before. His first order of business was to get down the bread off of the top of the fridge and put a couple pieces into the toaster. Next Mike got out a couple bowls and a plate. He selected two tangerines. Mike was pealing them when Gail stepped down the stairs. "Good morning," she greeted.

"Good morning," Mike replied. He separated the sections of tangerines into one bowl. "Do you have a tray?" he inquired.

"Making Abby breakfast in bed?" Gail smiled. Mike nodded. "How sweet- let me get that tray for you," she went to cupboard by the oven and pulled out a tray. She set it on the counter by his elbow. The toast popped up. He got them out and set them on the plate.

"Can I cook you something to eat?" Mike inquired.

"No thank you, I don't eat breakfast- it's just coffee for me," Gail poured herself a mug of the hot liquid. She watched him go the refrigerator. "Abby will probably kill me for asking this," Gail started.

"It'll stay between us," he pulled on the refrigerator door handle.

"How serious are you about my Goddaughter?" Gail asked.

Mike grabbed the cottage cheese and a bottle of juice. "I see her in my life for the foreseeable future and probably beyond," he closed the door.

Gail nodded, satisfied. She liked that he didn't get offended or defensive. "I just want you to know she is loved," Gail said.

"She is," Mike confirmed. He scooped out some cottage cheese into the second bowl. Mike got some juice into a glass. He arranged the food on the tray along with utensils.

Mike took it up to the guestroom. Abby sat up in the bed and stretched. "Hey," he greeted.

"You made me breakfast," she cooed.

"It's not much," he sat at her crossed knees and set the tray on her lap.

"You are so good to me," Abby took her face in her hands, drew Mike over the tray, and kissed him.

~*~*~

Tedious. Simply tedious. Dull. Was there a more boring job than surveillance? None that Raleigh could think of. Why couldn't he have been place on Abby's protection detail? Sure it was a lot like babysitting, but at least then he would have a pretty girl to look at. Instead he was stuck watching Titus eat breakfast. Not out in the car. Raleigh sat inside the diner at another table in air conditioning, reading off his Ipad. His secondary phone rang. "Raleigh," he answered.

"I need to speak with Titus," Isla stated.

"He'll call you back within five minutes," Raleigh replied.

"See that he does," she instructed. Isla hung up and waited.

Raleigh caught Titus' eye and motioned towards the restroom. Titus nodded his understanding. Raleigh got up went in the bathroom. He washed his hands. Raleigh took out his secondary phone and left it on the counter for Titus. Titus saw Raleigh return to his seat. Titus excused himself from his table and headed for the bathroom. He found the phone on the counter. Titus dialed the last number. "Hey," he crooned.

"What did you do, Titus?" Isla demanded.

"You tell me," Titus responded.

"You haven't heard the Senator's statement?" she said.

"You know I don't watch TV. Why would I care about some senator?" he replied.

"Warren's girlfriend is the goddaughter of a senator- remember?" Isla said, "The media is making a big deal out of her being attacked in the parking garage of one of the senator's offices." Titus rolled his eyes. "Tell me who you send after her," she ordered.

"No one connected to us- I didn't even do the hiring," he said.

"Who did? And do I need to talk to him?" Isla probed.

"The fear of Murdoch was already established," Titus guaranteed.

"Fine. Just know if they haven't figured out who ordered it already they will," Isla warned.

"Did you call just to yell at me?" he put his free hand on his hip.

She sweetened her tone, "We don't want to work at cross purposes. Do we, Dear?"

"You're right," Titus conceded.

"So you'll discus anymore major moves with me before they happen," Isla said.

"I will," he promised.

"I miss you," she said.

"Me too," Titus replied.

"When can I see you?" Isla asked.

"What are you doing for lunch?" he answered.

"Nothing," Isla smiled. Titus couldn't see it, but he was sure she did. Even if there something was a she could rearrange her schedule.

"Usual place, around noon?" he offered.

"It's a date," Isla agreed.

They hung up. Titus typed a message for Raleigh and put the phone back where he found it.

~*~*~

After breakfast Gail offered for Abby to use the master bathroom so Mike could use the guest bathroom so they'd both have space to get ready for work. Abby meet Mike in the guest bedroom to see if he was ready. She found him sitting on the bed. He was looking fine in his suit. Mike wore his FBI badge on a chain over the shirt, tie, and jacket.

"I'd like you to have Rossabi's number," Mike said.

"Ok," Abby unplugged her phone from the charger, "Mind putting it in for me?"

"Sure," he took it, entered the passcode, and referencing his phone added his boss' number to Abby's contacts.

"If you can't get in touch with me call Rossabi- he'll help you," Mike handed it back. She put the phone in her purse. She grabbed his hand. They walked down to the car.

The drive to the new office had Abby a little bouncy. She turned on the radio and found a channel playing pop music. Tossing her head in time with the beat Abby sang along much to the amusement of her boyfriend. They had to stop to have the car inspected by security. Once they got parked Mike took her inside. He got a visitor pass from the front desk. So far Mike was impressed with the visible security. They were led to the HR department. Mike stood back and watched Abby sign the proper forms and get her employee's badge. She'd need it to open almost all the doors.

After that they waited for Abby's new boss to come down and get her. "Until this is over, you do not walk to or from the car alone," Mike insisted.

"All right," Abby said. She knew he wasn't talking down to her. They needed to be on the same page.

"I'll bring you in, in the morning," he continued.

"And then I call you when I'm done and we'll meet at the front desk," she assumed.

Mike nodded, "If I can't make it for some reason Piers will pick you up."

"I promise I won't leave with any strangers," she crossed her heart.

Her new boss, a woman in glasses, approached them. "Miss Sinclair?" she said.

"Call me Abby."

"I'm Elle Carter." The two women shook hands.

"Yes, Aunt Gail speaks so highly of you," Abby replied.

"And of you as well," Elle said. Abby introduced her to Mike. "Gail has informed me of what happened," Elle told them. Abby tucked a strain of hair behind her ear. She knew makeup couldn't hide all of the bruising.

"I hope I'm not messing any of your timing up," Abby apologized.

"Not at all," Elle smiled, "In fact I was going to ask for some more time to train you."

"If you're settled- I better head in to work," Mike didn't want to leave, but Abby didn't want to scary her new coworkers with having a bodyguard the first day. The security measures in the building were the only reason he agreed. "I'll see you later," Mike kissed her cheek, "Let me know what you want to do about lunch."

"Ok," Abby watched him leave. She followed Elle to work.


	20. Chapter 20

Piers leaned on the end locker in the row. His head tilted to the side as he read the file Rossabi had given him a half hour before. Mike passed him on the way to his locker, "Morning."

Piers looked up from the file he was reading, "Is it a good one?"

"For the most part," Mike replied. He was still worried about leaving Abby at work even with the tight security.

"How is Abby?" Piers inquired.

"Everything considered she's doing great," Mike said, "She had a couple nightmares last night."

"Serena said she was pretty shaken up," Piers noted.

Mike's eyes darken momentarily. He shook the thoughts off, "Abby's starting her new job today- that helps."

"Good- do you know if she's called Serena? She worries," Piers replied.

"Abby called this morning. Has the guy that attacked her been transferred yet?" Mike asked.

Piers straightened, "Yeah, he's here."

"What interrogation room is he in?" Mike asked.

"Three," Piers eyed him, "Rossabi and I are going in once his lawyer arrives." Mike yanked the folder away from his friend. "Mike," Piers said.

"Sorry," Mike mumbled. Piers rolled his eyes. Mike skimmed through each page. He flipped them as fast as he read them. From what Mike could tell Dean Garcia was not the type to put trust in authority figures. If they hit him hard he might clam up.

"You gonna strong arm into the interrogation?" Piers asked, "You know you can't go near him."

Mike didn't have to look up from the file to feel his boss enter the locker room. Vincent's brown eyes narrow on his protégé, "Don't even think about it, Warren."

"I am not going to do anything stupid," Mike said. He knew better. Reading the file gave him an idea.

Vincent put his hands on his hips, "Going into the same room as a man that put a gun to the back of your girlfriend's head isn't the wisest choice."

"I'll only talk to him," Mike promised.

"This is not me doubting your abilities- this is me trying to protect this case and your carrier," Vincent asserted.

"His lawyer will be in there- he can kick me out if he wants," Mike replied.

"It's all recorded," Vincent shook his head.

"Even better. Let me go in," Mike implored.

"Piers and I have this covered," Vincent put his hands on his hips. Piers bobbed his head in agreement.

"An FBI agent won't get through to him, but Abby's boyfriend might be able to persuade him to talk," Mike said.

"Persuade?" Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, coax him into talking. If Garcia objects to talking to me I won't push," Mike swore.

Vincent pinched the bridge of his nose. Against his better judgment he agreed. "I will be in the observation area."

"Thanks, I won't screw this up," Mike vowed. He removed his suit jacket and badge. Mike placed them in his locker.

Vincent took Mike up a flight of stairs. At the interrogation room doors He gave Mike a few photo line ups which Mike stuck in Garcia's file. They separated. Mike paused just outside the correct door. He took out his phone and brought up a picture of Abby. Mike traced her delicate face. He was going in there for her. Mike took in a breath. He would play nice for Abby's sake.

"Who are you?" the lawyer for cuffed man asked from her seat at the table.

"The boyfriend of the woman your client attacked," Mike answered, "Agent Michael Warren from the FBI." Dean sized Mike up.

"Are you here in an official opacity?" the lawyer asked. She looked between the two men. Dean lifted his head. Mike kept his body language neutral. He was planted in the doorway ready to leave in case they said no.

"No, Ma'am, but I would like to speak with your client if he's willing," Mike answered.

The lawyer and Dean whispered a consultation together. Dean looked over at Mike and nodded, "She stays."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Mike strode to an empty chair across from Dean. He pulled it out. "Do you prefer Dean or Mr. Garcia?" Mike sat.

"Dean."

"All right, so, Dean, you said you message for me," Mike set the file down on the table. He rolled up his sleeves. Mike pursed his lips, "I'm listening."

"I'm advising you against answering that," the lone woman in the room said.

"That you should back off," Dean figured he had nothing to lose there. They had him dead to rights on the assault charge.

"Back off of what? Who?" Mike asked.

Mike could see he caught Dean off guard. "I have expected to you to-."

"Be pissed," Mike finished. Maybe Mike was, but no one in that room need to know it. He channeled that anger into charm. "It's not you I want, Dean," Mike smiled.

"Before we go any further I think we should discuss a deal," the lawyer said.

"I will talk to the prosecutor-," Mike began.

"Who says I'm taking a deal?" Dean scoffed.

"You don't have to go down for this alone," Mike replied. Dean was silent for a moment. Mike let him think the last sentence over. He leaned forward, "Look, I'm trying to protect my girl here."

"And how am I supposed to help?" Dean retorted.

"We both know this wasn't all you," Mike reasoned, "But you know who hired you." Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "Come on, Dean, give me a bigger fish," Mike coaxed.

"Why should I?" Dean sniffed.

"The people that hired you are going to let you rot," Mike laughed, "But you know that." Dean tapped his fingers to his lips. Mike was right.

"I don't know his name," Dean admitted.

"Him? It was a guy? Did you meet with him? Call each other?"

"Met him," Dean said.

That genuinely brighten Mike up, "Could you pick him out of photo line up?"

"Sure."

Mike brought out the two different photo lineups. "Take your time," he arranged them on the table in front of Dean.

Dean didn't point to Titus, but another familiar face, "This is him- he hired me." Mike blinked repeatedly. Dean identified Titus' assistant.

"You're positive?" Mike asked.

"One hundred percent," Dean replied.

"Thank you, Dean- we'll need you to ID the guy in an actual line up," Mike said.

Mike left the room and joined Vincent. "Jeremiah Woods," Mike showed the picture.

"Way to go, Mike," Vincent cheered.

"You know what they say- you always catch more flies with honey," Mike replied. His phone vibrated. Mike took it out. He smile like an idiot when he saw a text from Abby. "Been thinking about you all morning. I miss your arms around me."

"Miss you too, Baby."


	21. Chapter 21

Abby spent the morning settling into the office. She got to know the people she'd be working with. Her coworkers were good people and a couple were really funny. If anyone noticed the scratches and bruises on Abby's face they didn't say anything. Elle ordered lunch in for the office. Abby sat with some new made friends and had a few laughs. Elle tapped Abby on her shoulder as she was finishing her salad.

"I just got a call- the things from your desk have been sent over- they are waiting for pick up in the lobby," Elle said.

"Alright, I'll get down there," Abby replied.

"I'm going with you," Elle said. The blonde older attorney barely let her trainee out of her sight the entire morning.

Together they got into the elevator and went to the lobby. When they stepped out into the lobby they found Jax holding the box of things from Abby's old desk. He was the last person she wanted to see. Abby wished she had gotten time to refresh her makeup. She worked her hair with her fingers to camouflage the edge of the scrape. It didn't help much. Once she was in front of him his eyes roamed her face.

"Hi," Jax swallowed. Abby could tell he saw passed the makeup.

"Hello," she replied, "I'll take them." Abby held out her hands for the box.

"I can take it up for you," he offered.

Abby took the box, "Thanks for bringing my things over, I can handle it from here."

"Are you ok?" he caught her arm firmly. This was the one shot Jax needed. He wasn't about to let her walk away.

"I'm fine," she pulled out of his grip.

"Right," Jax muttered, "You like fine."

"So kind of you to notice," Abby kept a polite tone in her voice.

"You were attacked and you're scared," he reasoned.

"I really am ok," she said.

"No thanks to that Michael-," Jax rolled his eyes.

"Stop right there," Abby cut him off.

"What?!" Jax scoffed.

"I will not let you or anyone else talk about my boyfriend demeaningly," she asserted, "Mike is a wonderful man."

"Have you thought that something else could happen?" Jax asked trying to get back on course.

"Your concern is noted, but totally unnecessary," Abby shut him down.

"This time you were roughed up, but next time could be even worse," he warned.

She frowned, "Who says there will be a next time?"

"Don't be naïve, Abigail," Jax chided, "Do you think these people your precious Mike brought into your life will just stop going after you to get to him?"

Abby saw red. She tightened her grip on the box. Abby inhaled and exhaled slowly. Thankfully her hands were full. She was a lady and they don't use their fists. No matter how satisfying punching Jax would have felt in that moment- Abby had been taught to use her words. "I told you not to talk about Mike like that," she glared, "He is not to blame for other people's actions."

"I haven't stopped caring about what happens to you- I like you in my life," he said trying to sound really sincere.

"Keep your jealous entitlement to yourself. It doesn't do you any favors," Abby retorted.

"You won't be safe with him," Jax argued.

"You just expect me to leave the man I love?" she threw out.

"It would be for your own safety," he answered.

"If that's the cost of being safe- then maybe I don't want to be safe," Abby said. Jax frowned. He looked into her eyes. "Goodbye, Mr. Fleming," she spun on her heels. Elle followed her over to the elevator. Jax rubbed the back of his neck and stared after them. How did that go so horribly wrong?

~*~*~

Mike took Vincent place in the observation room. His attention was spilt between learning from his mentor and trying to read the suspect. Jeremiah Woods looked more bodyguard than assistant. He sat back in the

"What exactly am I being accused of?" Jeremiah crossed his arms over his chest.

"Assault and interfering with a federal investigation- you hired someone to intimate a FBI agent so he'd stop pursuing the case against your boss," Vincent leveled.

"What proof do you have of that?" his lawyer challenged.

"The man your client hired to rough up the FBI agent's girlfriend just identified your client as such," Vincent began.

"That's not enough to take to court," his lawyer scoffed, "If that criminal's id is all you have you better get ready to release my client."

"We have another witness that confirms the two of you met at the drop point alleged by the first witness," Vincent said.

"You mean the assailant," the lawyer corrected.

"We also found corroborating evidence," Vincent added. He laid out a credit card report and a picture of a duffle bag on the table in front of the two men opposite them. He tapped the picture of the duffle bag, "We found your finger prints all over this bag that Dean says you gave him- you remember Dean."

"I may have met with the guy and gave him a bag- none of that is illegal," Jeremiah said.

"Why did you give him the bag, Woods?" Vincent asked, "If you have a totally innocent explanation tell me now."

"I can't remember," Jeremiah push a little farther away from the table.

"Do you remember what was inside the bag?" Vincent inquired. Jeremiah shook his head. "5,000 dollars in cash- that's what Dean tells me," Vincent answered, "Feels like a payoff to me."

"You can't prove that."

"This was in the bag when we found it," Vincent place the photo in its evidence bag down beside the other evidence.

Mike set his jaw. That burned just as much as the first time they found the picture.

"I can think of only one reason you would give this man the money and a picture of the woman he was to scare,"

"How do you know my client put that in the bag? The assailant could have planted it."

"Dean doesn't have a motive to go after this woman," Vincent looked over to Jeremiah, "Your boss does. Did you do his dirty work for him?"

"Don't answer that," Jeremiah's attorney advised.

"Mur-," Jeremiah started under his breath.

"Murdoch?" Vincent drawled out. Jeremiah's eyes widen in surprised. "I have heard of Murdoch," Vincent rested his elbows on the table.

"I never said that name," Jeremiah deflected.

"Who is Murdoch?" Vincent inquired.

"I say another word and I'm dead," Jeremiah replied. He turned to his lawyer, "We're done here."

"Are you sure he's even real? I'm beginning to think he's a fairytale they tell to keep guys like you in line," Vincent interjected.

"You heard my client, Agent Rossabi," the lawyer terminated the interview, "We're done."

Mike's hands clinched into fists as he watched the interrogation room clear. They had been so close. "Damn it!" he hit the wall. He shook his hand as Vincent and Piers joined him in the room.

"He's not going to give Titus up," Mike stated. Piers shook his head. Mike was right.

"Young doesn't know that," Vincent mused.

"You want to bring in Young and make him think Woods flipped?" Piers said.

"We've got nothing to lose at this point," Mike said.

"Call Raleigh- we're picking up Young," Vincent directed.


	22. Chapter 22

Abby sat at her desk reading the articles that Elle had suggested. Tomorrow was a day of meetings. This was the second time Abby was reading this particular article. A sinking feeling nagged at back of her mind. She couldn't quite focus. Abby tried to brush it off as jitters from her run in with Jax. She read the last sentence. Her phone started to ring with Mike's ringtone.

Across town in the FBI headquarters parking lot her boyfriend opened the SUV door as he held the phone up to his ear and wait for his girl to pick up. Vincent slid behind the wheel. "Hey, Baby," Abby answered.

"Hey, Abs," Mike climbed in and got in his seat.

"What's going on?" she inquired. Abby heard his door shut. Her brow furrowed in worry. A pit began to grow in the pit of her stomach.

"Piers is going to take you to Gail's after work and stay with you for a while," Mike buckled in.

"All right. Is something up?" she asked.

"We're going to bring in someone for questioning," he answered.

"I promise I will listen to Piers and stay put," Abby said.

"Thanks," Mike replied. She didn't have to do that, but he appreciate that Abby would try to put his mind at ease.

"Be careful, Mike," she entreated, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I will be careful," Mike promised, "I'll call as soon as I can."

"Ok, talk to you then- I love you," Abby said.

"Love you too," he replied. They both hung up. She place her phone on her desk. Abby bowed her head, closed her eyes, and silently prayed for Mike's safety.

At the same time Titus rounded the outside corner of the bank he worked at muttering. He did not appreciate being pulled from thoughts of his lunch with Isla and summoned to talk to Raleigh.

"Where have you been?" Raleigh snapped. He looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"Work."

"They're coming to pick you up," Raleigh warned.

"I don't have time for this, Phillip," Titus rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"It's not like I can tell my other boss to turn his car around," Raleigh retorted.

"You could have cast doubt on whatever new stuff they have to haul me in on- we pay you enough," Titus said.

"I don't even know what that is," Raleigh rejoined.

"Didn't they tell you what they're pull me in with?" Titus asked.

"No. If I had to guess, it looks like your guy Woods flipped," Raleigh said.

"Jeremiah wouldn't rat me out," Titus countered.

"Well, something happened to send my pals over here," Raleigh argued, "You just need to sit tight and prepare. Do you remember the itinerary we agreed on?"

"It doesn't matter," Titus waved the thought away.

Raleigh poked two fingers into Titus' chest, "The hell it doesn't- you'll lose your mole if our stories don't match up."

Titus looked down at Raleigh's fingers then up at Raleigh incredulously. "I am not spending the night in federal custody," he shoved Raleigh's hand aside.

"Got anywhere else to be?" Raleigh put his hands on his hips.

"Anywhere, but there. Isla and I have a plane to catch in the morning."

"You're leaving," Raleigh restated.

"Yes, we decided and made the arrangements over lunch," Titus answered.

"And you're just telling me," Raleigh shook his head.

"How long do I have?" Titus replied.

"Fifteen minutes tops, if that," Raleigh answered.

"I am going over to my apartment," Titus pointed across the parking lot, "Don't let them head over until I get inside."

"That's not such a good idea," Raleigh warned.

"Be a good boy and run interference for me," Titus instructed.

"Are you insane?" Raleigh snapped, "Rossabi can smell bullsh!t a mile way."

Titus laughed, "And what are those reports on my movements you've been handing in?"

"Mostly the truth and the lies will add up," Raleigh insisted. Titus left without another word.

Raleigh made his way back to the front door of the bank just in time. Vincent and Mike pulled up and parked. They saw Raleigh at his post. He came toward them as they got exited the vehicle and shut their doors. "Where is he?" Vincent asked.

"Last I saw he went into the-," Raleigh began.

Before Raleigh could give them the misdirect Mike spotted Titus across the parking lot. "There!" he pointed to the building, "Young's going into those apartments!"

"Mike, you're with me- Raleigh, go to the back," Vincent ordered. The agents drew their weapons and raced across the parking lot. Titus was nearly at the top of the stairs. "Stop! FBI," Vincent called. Titus ran inside the apartment and locked it. Vincent and Mike charged up the stairs. Adrenalin and training worked as one. Mike kicked the door open. Once inside and through the entry way the agents separated and began a room to room search per protocol. Vincent headed towards the kitchen while Mike took the darker side rooms. He kicked in a door to find a bedroom. As Mike was exiting the room Titus lept out from a dark corner. He took hold of Mike. Titus slammed the lighter FBI agent against a wall with a grunt. He did it again with Mike still disoriented and wrangled the gun away from him. Titus took off with it.

"He's over here and armed, Rossabi!" Mike went after him. Titus fired back at Mike who was forced to take the cover of a half wall. Vincent heard the gun shots. He ran into the room. Not wanting to shoot Mike he made a spilt second decision to keep Titus from shooting the young agent as well. Vincent rammed into Titus and grabbed hold of him. The momentum threw the two men through the living room. They crashed through doors to the apartment's balcony. They hit the wooden railing and sailed right through it. They flew over the edge. Down they fell together. A car alarm rang out into the air. Mike ran out onto the balcony. He looked over the broken railing. Mike couldn't catch his breath. Wide eyed he stared. His heart stopped at the sight below him. His mentor and their suspected landed on top of a car and crushed top. There they stayed motionless.


	23. Chapter 23

Vincent slowly lifted his head. Confused he inhaled sharply. Looking down he saw Titus' lifeless body. Bolstered by his mentors movements Mike rushed out of the apartment and down to the car.

"Rossabi!" he called.

"He's dead," Vincent hung his head. He turned with difficulty and faced Mike.

"How bad are you hurt?" Mike inquired.

Vincent grimace and held his forehead with his good hand. "How do I look?" he groaned.

"Rough," Mike replied. Vincent saw blood on his hand when he pulled it away from his head. He had gotten scraped up from the car windshield. His right shoulder ached. Blood was starting to show up on the sleeve of his light grey suit jacket. They could heard sirens in the distance. "Stay still," Mike urged.

~*~*~

Isla walked into her loft. She took her luggage out and began to clear out her closet. Isla put a handful of dresses into a garment bag. Needing some noise she grabbed up the remote and turned on the TV. It was the news. They were showing Titus' picture. "Banker Titus Young was killed in a standoff with FBI agents at the Green Level apartment building. No details of how the death occurred have been released. It is reported he fell from a balcony. Young was pronounced dead at the scene."

"Titus," Isla sobbed, "No, no." she shook her head. Isla repeated the word over and over. This wasn't happening. Titus was finally going to run away with her. A private plane was waiting to whisk them to paradise. They were going to be together. She wouldn't get a call to tell her what happened. No one knew about Isla's relationship with Titus, but Raleigh. He was too chicken to call. She had to learn from the news that her lover had been killed. With one swipe of her arm Isla cleared the top of the dresser of the lamp, jewelry box, and everything else. She shoved her flat screen off of the TV stand. It fell to the lower level and shattered. Her attention turned next to the bed where she had begun to pack. Isla threw every garment off of the bed. The air filled with clothes. The luggage flew a good distance. She kicked over one nightstand and knocked over the other. The dresser received a similar treatment. After overturning every piece of furniture in the room Isla finally collapsed to the floor and wept. Titus was an idiot, but he was her idiot. She loved him.

Isla forced her tears to subside. She pushed herself up onto her elbows then to a seat position. Strands of her long blonde hair clung to her wet face. Isla looked around at the destruction. The wheels turned in her head as she figured out what her next move was. She began to search. Through all the mess Isla managed to find her cell phone. She grabbed it up. Isla needed to make arrangements for the body before the shrew of a woman he was divorcing got a hold of him. First things first, those FBI agents were going to rue the day they ever heard of Titus.

"Raleigh."

"How did you let this happen?" Isla thundered.

"I warned him- he ran…"

"Did they shoot him?" she wiped her eyes.

"No, Titus fell from the second floor onto a car- they say he died on impact- I'm sorry," Raleigh offered. The words rang hallow to the grieving woman.

"Bring Abby to me, now," Isla ordered.

"How do you expect me to do that? I am not on her protection detail," he replied.

"Don't give me that crap," she growled, "I know you can get access to her!"

"They'll know I grabbed her," Raleigh cautioned.

"That's your problem," Isla replied. She was so upset she started to slip into the Scottish accent she actively masked.

"I am your mole- think about it," he said.

"Just bring Abby to me," she commanded, "If not I will notify Murdoch that you are disobeying my orders." Raleigh swallowed. Isla knew she had him. "I am going to the last warehouse we have in DC. You have two hours to show there with the girl or we're coming after you," she threatened. Isla hung up. She threw herself onto the mattress. Isla found a nearby pillow and buried her face in it. She screamed into the pillow. After a few moments Isla clutched the same pillow to her aching chest. She wanted someone to hurt as badly as she was.

~*~*~

"Has she turned on the TV?" Mike asked. He called to check in with Piers.

"No," Piers answered.

"Things went south with Young- I will call and explain to Abby, but just so you know he tried to run and now he's dead we'll brief you on the details later."

"Unbelievable," Piers muttered, "Here, why don't I just put you on with your girl?"

"Ok," Mike replied.

"It's for you," Piers extended his arm with the phone over the kitchen counter.

"Hey, Baby," Abby smiled.

"Hi," Mike replied, "How was your first day at the new job?"

"Pretty great- I think I'm going to like it there," she replied, "How was your day?"

"Not so good- the pick up went really bad," he answered.

"Is everyone alright?" Abby asked.

"I'm fine, but Vincent has a concussion and is beat up pretty good," he answered.

"Ouch," she winced.

"The suspect wasn't so lucky- he's dead," Mike continued.

Abby gasped, "Oh, how awful."

"It might be really late tonight before I get back in," he said.

"I'll wait up for you," she promised. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Abby gave the phone back to Piers. She looked down at the front of her shirt and frowned. Abby had gotten tomato sauce on it while she was washing the dishes. "Wonderful," she muttered under her breath. Piers just looked at her. "I'm going to go get a new shirt and throw this into the laundry," Abby excused herself.

Piers nodded, "Thanks for dinner."

"No problem," she replied. His phone rang as Abby walked up the stairs.

"What's up, Raleigh?" Piers greeted.

"I'm in the lobby- buzz me up," Raleigh answered.

"What are you doing here?" Piers queried.

"I'll explain when I get up," Raleigh said.

Piers shrugged, "I'll send you the elevator." He had no reason not to trust his colleague. Piers hung up and went to the foot of the stairs. "Raleigh's coming up," he called to Abby.

"Ok." She heard the door open and close.

Abby was putting stain remover on her shirt when she heard the door open again and two male voices.

"I just got off the phone with Mike he didn't say anything about back up," Piers frowned.

"Rossabi make the call," Raleigh lied.

Piers bend down to pick up his cell to call and verify the information. Raleigh looked around the room. Now was his chance. He retrieved the stun gun in his pocket. This needed to be quick and as quite as possible. Raleigh didn't need Abby over hearing a struggle. He didn't know the woman in question was leaving the laundry room. Abby reached the top of the stairs just to see Raleigh use the stun gun on Piers. Piers fell to his knees. "Sorry, Buddy- it's just business," Raleigh stunned him a second time. She covered her mouth to keep from screaming. Abby knew she needed to run and get help, but Raleigh was between her and the front door. There was only one other way out she ran into the master bedroom. Locking the master bedroom door to buy time Abby went for the window to the fire escape. She climbed out. Abby hit Mike's icon on her phone as she ran down the metal steps.

Raleigh carried his former friend into the guest bedroom. Raleigh laid Piers out on the bed. He locked the door behind him when he left. Raleigh had heard the master bedroom door close and lock so he went to get Abby. He kicked in the door. Raleigh saw the open window and ran to it. He cursed when he saw her running down. Raleigh went for the elevator.

"Hey, Abs- everything ok?" Mike answered.

"Raleigh just attacked Piers," Abby said.

"Come again?" his brow furrowed.

"Raleigh just knocked Piers out," she restated. He looked around Raleigh wasn't anywhere to be found. Mike went to Vincent who was getting looked over by an EMT.

"Babe, I'm going to put you on speaker, ok?" Mike did, "Where are you?"

"I made it out to the fire escape, but I don't know how close he is behind me," Abby answered.

"Who?" Vincent questioned.

"Raleigh, he's after me."

"Raleigh isn't supposed to be there," Vincent frowned. He waved off the EMT.

"Stay on the phone, Sweetheart," Mike and Vincent hurried to their SUV, "We are heading to the Penthouse- go to the lobby."

"Will do- hurry, please, someone needs to go up and help Piers," Abby replied. She reached the bottom of the fire escape. Abby saw the front lights. She ran towards them. Abby heard footsteps. She discreetly slipped her still connected phone into her pocket, hoping that it was dark enough that whoever it was wouldn't see that she had been on the phone. Abby picked up sped toward sounds of people when she was caught. Raleigh encircled her lifting her up off her feet and caging her arms in with his own. Abby started kicking him, "Let go of me!"


	24. Chapter 24

Raleigh covered Abby's mouth with one hand. He dragged her towards his car. She fought with all her might, but he had a good ninety pounds on her. "Stop struggling- I don't want to hurt you," Raleigh commanded.

Listening on the other end of the phone connection, Mike's hands griped the steering wheel like they were wrapped around Raleigh's neck. What the hell was he up to? Vincent had muted the mic on Mike's phone. He was already on his phone to HQ. Vincent gave them Abby's number for a trace.

Raleigh pressed Abby into the car with his weight and retrieved his gun from where he belted it in the middle of his back, "Not one noise." He got a zip tie out of his pocket. "Promise to behave and you'll get to ride up front," he used the tie to secure Abby's hands behind her back. Raleigh opened her door and settled her in. He buckled Abby in then went to the driver's side. She debated making a run for it while he crossed the hood. Abby could make the maneuvers to unbuckle and open her door. The restraint made the process awkwardly slow. Raleigh still had his gun drawn. He could probably shoot her before she got two feet from the car. All she could do was have faith that Mike would find her. That certainty in her heart kept Abby calm.

Mike heard the car start and take off. They were already too late. He cursed. "Put a rush on that trace- we've got a kidnapping in progress," Vincent said, "Get me the GPS on Phillip Raleigh's SVU as well. I want to know where his car is!"

"Why would he take Abby?" Mike asked, his shoulders taunt with tension.

"We'll find them," Vincent promised.

Abby stared out the window. The sky was dark now, but the streets were lighted and she could see signs. Abby noted they were going towards the highway. "Where are you taking me?" she demanded.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride," Raleigh instructed.

"Yes, I'm still here…" Vincent replied.

"Tell me he was stupid enough to take a company car," Mike looked over at Vincent.

"It's tracking along the same route as the phone," Vincent relied.

"Ok- good," Mike said

"North on east side of the Capital Beltway," Vincent directed. Mike turned his attention back to the road. Backup was already sent to help Piers at the Penthouse. A couple more streets and Mike would make the turn for the same highway as Raleigh was traveling. If they were lucky maybe they could cut him off.

Raleigh drove for a good forty-five minutes before turning in at rougher part of the city. At the end of street there was the warehouse. He parked in back. "We're here," Raleigh unbuckled. He reached over and unbuckled Abby before getting out of the car. Raleigh came behind the car to Abby's door. He opened it for her, but Abby didn't budge. "Let's not play this game," Raleigh said.

"I know very well this is not a game," Abby shot back. She motioned her head towards the warehouse. "If I go in there bad things are going to happen," Abby asserted.

Raleigh pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course Mike would have to pick a smart one. He looked at her. He almost felt sorry about what he was doing. Almost. "I don't have time for this," Raleigh yanked her up and out of the car. The guards at the door of the warehouse let them inside. Raleigh led Abby through to the back. She looked all around, trying to take everything in. There were a group of girls in the main room. None of them would make eye contact with Abby.

The guard on the back room took Raleigh's gun and showed them inside. In what used to be a large back office Isla, now wearing mourning black, stood arms crossed over her chest mid room. Peeking in Abby noticed all that was left of the furniture in there room where a file cabinet and two chairs. A shot gun sat in one of the chairs. Raleigh pushed her forward. She glared back at him. Righting herself, Abby stopped in her tracks. The two women locked eyes in a knowing gaze. Isla saw Abby recognized her from the gala. Of course she would. "It's about damn time you showed up!" Isla snipped at the abductor.

"I have thirty minutes to spare," Raleigh checked his watch.

"Cut the cuffs," Isla instructed. Raleigh took out his pocket knife. Abby eyed him warily, but he stepped behind her and in one smooth motion cut the zip tie. It fell to the floor. Raleigh returned his knife to his pocket.

"Hello again, Abby," Isla greeted.

Abby brought her hands in front of herself. She rubbed her wrists, "Hello… "

"Isla," the blonde replied.

"Isla?" Abby repeated, "That's a pretty name."

"Beats Laura," Isla shrugged. It didn't matter if the lawyer knew her real name. As far as Isla was concerned the pretty brunette's number was just about up.

Mike's eyes widened, "The mystery blonde. He took her to them."

"Freakin' rat," Vincent muttered. His head was continuing to pound from the fall. Knowledge that one of his people was on take for these bastards made it worse. Mike and Vincent were still twenty minutes out.

Isla picked up the break action shot gun from the chair. She opened it. Isla took two shells out of her back pocket and loaded them into the barrel. She snapped it shut. The agents in the car recognized the click of the barrel closing.

"Now if that's all you require of me- I'll see myself out," Raleigh excused himself.

"What's the matter? Don't have the stomach to see this through?" Isla taunted.

"This is your deal," Raleigh said.

"Go ahead and try to distance yourself- you are no better than Titus and me," Isla retorted. Abby watched the two squabble.

"Fine," Raleigh held out his hand, "Give me the gun I'll take care of it right now."

"You are much more expensive than you're worth," Isla leveled her shot gun at Raleigh's head.

Raleigh's hands shot up, "Hey, I did everything you asked."

"You weren't completely useless I suppose," Isla looked over at Abby momentarily. Isla checked her aim, "You're fired, Phillip." Abby ducked and covered her head with her arms. Isla pulled the trigger. She re-aimed and fired a second time.

The last thing Mike heard before the phone went dead was the shot gun blasts and his girlfriend scream.


	25. Chapter 25

A minute or two of silence followed the shot gun blasts. Abby tentatively brought her arms down. She looked over at Raleigh. "There's nothing you can do for him," Isla leaned the shot gun down on one of the chairs. "You're barefoot," Isla noted. She took Abby's wrist and led her away from Raleigh's body.

"I was in for the night and didn't exactly have time to grab my shoes," Abby rambled. They sat in the chairs facing each other. Two men came in. Abby looked back and saw them cleaning up. Isla reloaded the shot gun while her men removed Raleigh.

Abby gazed down at the blood spatter on her hands. Isla went to the desk. She opened the drawer and retrieved a pack of wet wipes. "Here," Isla handed them to Abby. Abby opened the package and took out a few wipes. She began to wipe Raleigh's blood off of her hands, "Where are they taking him?"

"Why should you care?" Isla frowned, "He kidnapped you."

"I… um…" Abby sniffled, "Raleigh was a person."

Isla shrugged. She took the wipes and set them aside. Abby fingered the hem of her over shirt. Something on the desk caught the corner of Abby's eye. Isla brought the photo over. It was of Titus smiling. She was just going to leave it on Abby's body so there would be no doubt why she was killed. Something came over Isla and she handed the picture to Abby.

"What's his name?" Abby studied the photo.

"Titus," Isla answered.

"The one you mentioned earlier?" Abby inquired. Isla nodded. "Is he your guy?" Abby asked.

Isla cleared her throat, "He was."

Abby connected the dots. He had to be the guy Mike had tried to take in earlier. "I'm sorry for your loss," Abby said quietly, "It must have been quite a shock." She gave the picture back and squeezed Isla's hand. Isla saw real compassion in Abby's face. Unable to handle it Isla turned her head away. How dare the woman she was about to kill try to comfort her. Isla steeled herself. She picked the shot gun back up.

"You're going to shoot me?" Abby said.

"Basically. If it's any consolation, you won't be missing long. I want them to find you," Isla pressed the shot gun to Abby's chest. Isla tilted her head to one side, "It would be a shame to mess up your pretty face." Abby swallowed. Her heart beat in her ears. "Any last requests?" Isla offered.

Abby's thoughts raced. She had to find a way to buy some time for Mike to find her. "Can I have a glass of water, please?" Abby entreated. Isla called for a guard to go get one. "What's your full name?" Abby questioned.

"Isla Murdoch," she used her natural Scottish accent. There was no point in hiding any longer. Isla would be going home after this.

Outside Mike pulled up to the location indicated by the last GPS coordinates from Abby's phone. "They must be in the warehouse," he drove past.

"Two guards on the front," Vincent noted. They parked down a few buildings unnoticed. The two agents got out to get what gear they had in the trunk. "Backup is fifteen minutes out with a warrant," Vincent opened it.

Mike took his service weapon out of its holster, "We've got probable cause to go in right now."

"We have no idea what is going on in there," Vincent warned.

"If it were your girl in there with a trigger happy manic you wouldn't just sit out here on your thumbs," Mike insisted.

"With the phone dead we have no clue what's going on in there," Vincent searched for his vest in the trunk, "I am ordering you to wait for back up." Vincent didn't get a response. He looked up, "Warren!" Too late. Mike was halfway to the warehouse. Things were about to get very ugly.

Mike went for the back of the warehouse checking for an entry point. The guards rounded the corner on patrol. He ducked behind Raleigh's car for cover. Mike stole another look over the metal and saw that there was a hole. Not a big one, but just maybe he could squeeze through. Once the guards left Mike made a b-line for it. The whole was tight, but with some effort Mike got inside. The whole into a bathroom. Gun drawn he made his way passed the stalls. Poking his he out the door he saw the girls in the main room. There was no way to tell if she was out with them. Mike spotted the guard on the back office. He would start there. Sirens wailed. The guard on the office ran to back up the guards in front.

Using the opportunity Mike ran to the office door and kicked it in. "FBI!" he entered.

Isla jumped up shout gun at the ready. "Drop it!" Mike commanded.

"Mike," Abby stood.

Isla turned the shot gun back on Abby. "Any closer and I give your girlfriend a high dose of lead," Isla threatened.

"Abby, get behind me," Mike directed. Abby ran to him. He held his arm out to guide her back. They inched towards the door.

"Aww, a happy little reunion," Isla pretended to gag.

"I am sorry about Titus," Mike said, "We never meant for any harm to come to him."

"You chased him!" Isla charged.

"I wanted him in jail not dead," Mike replied.

Isla glared, "And yet here we are."

"This can end peacefully no one else has to get hurt," Abby insisted.

"It's past the point of no return I'm afraid," Isla retorted.

"If you're worried about Murdoch- we can protect you," Mike offered. Isla laughed.

"Mike, Isla is Murdoch," Abby blurted out. Mike's eyes widened. Isla smirked at his surprise.

"My, my, my, aren't we a clever lass," Isla taunted. She aimed at Abby and fired. Mike jumped in front of his girlfriend. The shot hit Mike in the side. It tore threw him. He dropped his gun and fell to his knees. Mike grabbed his side, but his hand couldn't stop the warmth from flowing out of him. Isla marched towards Mike. She was ending this. Abby launched herself at Isla. She took hold of the wood on the barrel and force it up and Isla back. The two women struggled back into the room. Mike fingers reached for his weapon in vain. With all her might Isla threw Abby to the ground. Abby fell hard. Isla turned her attention back to Mike. Abby kicked her heel toward Isla's leg. It connected with Isla's shin and struck the nerve that Mike had told Abby about during their self-defense training. The blonde yelped then fell flat on her face.

"Abby," Mike strained to call. He couldn't keep up right any longer. Mike fell back and ended up leaning on a wall.

"I'm here, Baby, I'm here," Abby scrambled to her boyfriend, "Mike, I am right here. Stay with me, ok?" She touched his shoulder and chest. Abby took off her over shirt and bunched it up. She pressed it onto the wound.

The pain subsiding Isla came to herself and was about to get up when Vincent, Piers, and two other agent burst in. Isla began to raise the shot gun. Vincent stomped the barrel down, "It's over, Isla."

Piers knelt down by Mike, "Rossabi! He's bleeding out!" He took over the job of putting pressure on the wound, "Come on, Mike, stay with us."

Mike's eyes began to flutter. Abby took Mike's face in her hands. "Stay with me. Stay awake… Can you stay awake for me? Look at me," Abby plead. He forced his eyes open. Mike focused on her face. He saw the unshed tears in her eyes. Mike tried to lift his hand to her cheek. He was weak and couldn't quite reach his hand high enough. Abby leaned down to fill his palm with her cheek.

"Agent down. Agent down! Send the EMTs to the back office," Vincent radioed.

"Hear that? The paramedics are coming, alright?" Abby smiled. Mike's hand dropped to the floor. "Babe, look at me, look at me… I love you. I love you- we're going to get you fixed. I'm right here, ok?"

Mike licked his lips, "Abs… I lo…" His eyelids lowered. He was fading fast.

"Keep your eyes open! Look at me, look. Stay here, stay right here! Don't leave me, Mike! Please, don't leave me!" Abby begged tearfully. As the EMTs reached Mike and began to work on him his eyes rolled back. They closed. Slipping into the black Mike couldn't help thinking he was letting Abby down again.


	26. Chapter 26

Abby held Mike's left hand as they rode to the hospital. The beeps and other various noises of machines echoed in the background. She tried to tune out the EMTs talking and focus on her boyfriend. They had to revive Mike at the scene. He was on pretty rocky ground.

Fiona stood in the ER bay waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Much to her surprise when the back doors opened her daughter got out. They locked eyes. Fiona could see that Abby had been crying. When she saw that it was Mike the EMT's were bringing down in the gurney she understood why. "Mom, you've got to help him," Abby plead.

Fiona nodded to her daughter. "Wait over there," she pointed to the waiting area. Fiona forced herself into doctor mode.

"Shot gun wound to the right lower abdomen," an EMT repeated, "BP is 60 over 40."

Fiona turned to her team. "Get the patient into OR 2 stat!" she ordered, "I want two litters of O positive waiting!" Vincent and Piers arrived just as they were running him back.

Abby stared after him in a daze. "He's in good hands," she murmured mostly to herself. Mike had to be ok after all this.

Back in the operating room Fiona went to the bay and scrubbed in. She stared through the window at the young man lying there on her operating table being prepped. If something went wrong and he didn't make it her daughter would be shattered. Everything was ready when Fiona put on her gloves and mask. She walked in, called for a scalpel, and got to work.

The three people left in the ER stood silently for a moment. Piers balled up his fists. He couldn't look at Abby. Abby could see Piers was mental kicking himself. "This is not your fault," she place a hand on his arm.

"I was supposed to protect you- I never should have let Raleigh up," Piers hung his head.

"You had no reason to distrust your friend," Abby insisted.

"I'm O positive I'm going to go give a pint," Piers pulled away and went to talk to a nurse to see how to go about it.

"Why don't we sit?" Vincent said, "It's going to be awhile." He walked her over to the rows of chairs. Abby sat down in one of them. She rested her elbows on her knees. Vincent sat beside her, "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, I'm not the one who was shot," Abby wiped away her tears.

"I can't help Mike now, but the best thing I can do for him is to take care of you," Vincent insisted. "Here," Vincent got his cell phone out, "Why don't you call someone to bring you some new clothes?"

"Hello?" her father answered.

"Daddy…" her voiced sounded as if her heart were breaking.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Brennan asked.

"Mike's been shot," Abby whimpered.

~*~*~

Vincent finished taking Abby's statement when Brennan entered the ER waiting area. His eyes search the space for his daughter. Abby stood to greet him. Brennan looked over his daughter with wide eyes at her bloodily clothes. "It's not mine," Abby explained when he got closer, "It's mostly Mike's."  
Brennan took her into a hug, "My poor angel."

"I wish he hadn't been hurt," she replied.

Brennan pulled away and locked eyes with his daughter, "Of course not. I wish it never happened too, but Mike is a strong, young man."

"He's a fighter," Vincent concurred.

"Is there anyone we should call for him?" Brennan asked. Abby shook her head no.

"Abby and I are his emergency contacts," Vincent explained, "He's got no one."

"He's got us," Brennan pronounce. He resolved to take more interest in his daughter's boyfriend. "Here are the clothes," Brennan handed a bag to Abby.

"Thanks."

"Go ahead and change we'll come and get you if there is any news," Vincent urged. Abby nodded. A female agent accompanied Abby so she could change and the bloody clothes be entered into evidence. Abby and Piers returned to the waiting area at the same time.

It was another hour and a half before Fiona appeared. All eyes turned to her. She went to Abby. Fiona took her daughters hands. "Mike came through the surgery with flying colors," she pronounced.

"Of course he would," Piers quipped. Happily this time Mike's perfectionism paid off.

"I repaired the arteries effected and he's minus an appendix, but all in all, given the location it could have been much worse," Fiona relied, "We have to watch him for infection."

"When can I see him?" Abby asked.

"Soon," Fiona answered, "He's back in recovery, but I'll take you to his room once we move him."

~*~*~

Mike was back asleep by the time Abby got to his room. She tugged the lone chair closer in the room closer to his bed. Abby sat. She held his hand and watched while he rested. Mike was hooked up to all sorts of monitors and had oxygen canolites in his nose. Mike slowly began to stir. His eyes blinked open. "There are those baby blues," Abby smiled. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Hey," he softly croaked.

"Hi," she smoothed down his bangs. The smile slowly disappeared as he remembered where they were. "What's wrong, Mike? Should I call a nurse?" Abby asked. The defeated look on his face worried her. She got him some ice chips out of the cup on the tray and fed them to him with a spoon.

"How are you?" Mike asked.

"A thousand times better now that you woke up," Abby beamed.

"I'm a sh!tty boyfriend," he frowned.

"You are a wonderful boyfriend," she countered.

"You deserve better," Mike muttered.

Abby raised an eyebrow, "I'll chalk that comment up to the drugs."

"Abs, it's the truth," he replied.

"You are not responsible for Titus, Raleigh, or Isla's actions," she replied, "And if you are tempted to feel guilty for what happened just remember you saved me."

"We saved each other," he remembered her fighting off Isla.

"We did everything within our power right," Abby asserted.

"I just hate that this touched you," Mike replied, "No one would blame you if you ran for the hills."

"Just try and get rid of me- I am not going anywhere," she replied. He watched her eyes as what Abby had said hit her. "Ok, that sounded stalker-ish. You do have some say in the matter," she chuckled.

Mike relaxed back into his bed, "I don't know if I want to get you angry- you've got a mean kick."

"I had a great teacher," Abby smiled.

There was a knock. "How's the patient?" Fiona came in.

"Tired," Mike answered.

"With the amount of blood you lost I'm not surprised," Fiona said, "It's completely normal." Vincent waited in the doorway while she did some quick checks. "All want you to do is rest for the remainder of the night," the surgeon ordered.

"Roger, roger," Mike agreed. Fiona smiled at the couple before she left to get back to work.

"Hey," Mike called Vincent in.

"Hi," Vincent stepped in, "I am glad you are all right."

"You gave us all a scare," Abby caressed Mike's cheek. Vincent's face grew stern in agreement.

Mike winced, "Am I going to get yelled at?"

"When you get back to work," Vincent said. Mike groaned. He didn't want to even think about how long that was going to take.

"Was anyone else hurt?" Mike inquired.

"No, they pretty much surrendered- the girls are being seen too," Vincent relied.

"And Raleigh?" Abby asked.

"They found him in the back dumpster," Vincent answered. Abby hung her head and closed her eyes. This was going to devastate the traitor's family. Mike squeezed her hand. He knew what Abby was thinking. That's just who she was. "I don't want you taking any more risks like that, understood?" Vincent ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Mike replied.

"I'm getting married in a few months and somebody's gotta be the best man," Vincent smirked. Mike's mouth dropped open. "Can I take that as a yes?" Vincent asked.

Mike stammered, "I'd be honored."

"I am counting on you to heal by then," Vincent charged.

"I'll do my best," Mike promised.

"Now I have got to get back to HQ and work on Isla," Vincent excused himself.

"Rest," Abby coaxed, "I'll be here when you awake up." She went to sit back in the chair.

"Come're," Mike urged her to his uninjured side. He motioned that he wanted her to get in the bed with him. "Let me hold you," Mike requested. Abby bit her bottom lip then acquiesced. She carefully, gingerly got in. Abby laid down beside him. He wrapped his arm around her. She laid her head and a hand on his chest. Abby closed her eyes and relished listening to his heartbeat. Soon it lulled her to sleep. Once Mike felt her breathing change he wasn't far behind. He could truth rest now he had her close.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're at the last chapter. Shout out to Dennis. This wouldn't have gotten finished without you my friend. :)

Several weeks and countless gallons of soup later, Abby stood by a recouped Mike while he sat on the exam table. Fiona checked him over, "How has your energy level been?"

"Better," Mike answered, "I still tire a bit easier than I'd like."

"I am clearing you to return to regular activities," Fiona said.

Abby held in a squeal. Mike grinned, "Thank you."

Fiona nodded, "Just listen to your body and don't overdo. Remember to take care of yourself- you've got good reason to stick around."

"That I do," he looked over at his girlfriend. When Mike got out of the hospital she had insisted he recover at her townhouse. He was very proud of Abby and how she juggled taking care of him with her training. Two weeks ago training ended and she took over the job.

"I'll leave you to get around," Fiona excused herself.

"See you later, Mom," Abby waved. Fiona shut the door. Abby clapped.

Mike got up. He slipped his t-shirt over his head, "Happy?"

"Very," she stepped towards him.

"Are you ready to go get your first reward?" Mike pulled her flush to him and held her.

"First?" Abby replied. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I get more than one reward?" Abby pursed her lips.

"You deserve many rewards," he kissed her thoroughly. The thought of taking her on the examination table was very tempting. They hadn't made love since he was shot. Mike pulled back. He was still not back to one hundred percent just yet. It was a two hour drive to the small family breeder that Mike had found to get their Kuvasz puppy and he'd need his strength so they could share the driving. One thing good thing about the time he spent recuperating it afforded him the opportunity to do research. The earlier information about the breed of dogs being hard to get turned out to be true. But that is was the type of dog Abby had set her heart on Mike would move mountains to make sure she got one. It was the least he could do after everything she went through.

Holding hands they left the hospital. They got into the car. Mike sat in the passenger side. He got out his phone, "It's, Mike Warren, yes just calling to confirm our appointment… we're leaving now… See you in two hours." Mike rattled off the address they had been given while Abby entered it into their GPS. Away they drove.

They spent the entire ride laughing and sing along to pop songs. The GPS had them pull up next to a house. They were greeted by an older man that introduced himself as Jack. "You must be, Mike," Jack shook Mike's hand.

"This is my girlfriend Abby," Mike introduced her.

"Pleasure, Miss," Jack tipped his head to Abby, "Won't you come in and see the puppies you came for?" He stepped aside and let them in.

"Are all of them for sale?" Mike asked to be clear.

"Yes, they are," Jack nodded, "The seven of them just turned eight weeks two days ago- it's our girl's second litter." He led them to a room where the puppies had been corralled. Abby entered first the men hung behind a step or two. "Those are my granddaughters," Jack motioned to the two young girls that were playing with the puppies.

Abby walked further into the room. Mike stood back. This dog was not his to pick. He wanted one that would bond with Abby. Abby petted one of the white balls of fur, but it quickly ran off to sit beside one of the little girls. Another puppy whose white hair was a little straighter than the others tentatively, but hopeful advanced toward her. "Hi there, little Fela," Abby knelt down. She spent longer than necessary petting him. Mike could see she was falling for that one. Of course it had to be the runt of the litter. Abby knew she should check out the other puppies before making up her mind. She got up and walked over to a group of the puppies. The second puppy stayed on Abby's heels. She squatted down to pet one of his sisters. He sat behind her and whined. He reached his paw out to her. When that didn't get Abby to turn to him the puppy came in front and wedged himself between his sister and Abby so he was the one being petted. "You are too cute," she scratched him behind the ears. The excited puppy barked.

"Is this the one?" Mike approached them. Abby held the puppy up with his face next to hers. She batted her eyelashes at Mike. "Yeah, he is," Mike laughed.

Abby pushed Levi's front paws out with her thumbs so they were more visible. "Look at these paws- he's going to be huge," she proclaimed.

Mike chuckled, "So what are we naming the little fuzz bucket?"

Abby nibbled her bottom lip. She had a mental list of names for the puppy, but looking at the puppy that choose her none of them fit. A family entered the room. Mike turned to acknowledge them. Abby caught the brand tag on Mike's jeans. It gave her the answer. "Levi," she said.

"Levi?" the corner of Mike's lips curled into a smile, but his brow furrowed questioningly, "Where did you get that from?"

Abby got up, puppy in tow, and kissed Mike's cheek, "It fits." They stood there for a few minutes looking at each other.

"You are not going to let him down until I pay for him are you?" he said.

"Nope," she pressed her lips together. That dog was hers. Mike pointed to Levi as they walked over to Jack.

"He's a sweetheart that one," Jack opened a nearby filing cabinet and pulled out a binder that held the puppy's records.

"I can tell," Abby said.

Mike got the cash out of his wallet and paid for Levi and Jack handed him the puppy's papers. "He's already registered with the AKC- all you'll have to do is get it transferred to you and get his name changed."

"Thanks."

"Looks like someone is going to get spoiled," he noted how Abby cradled the puppy.

"That you can be sure of," Mike replied. Jack saw them out to their car.

They had brought a travel cage for the puppy, but Levi ended up in Abby's lap. She petted his head while Levi panted happily. Abby leaned into Mike's shoulder. Driving down the road he soaked in the moment. This was the beginning of a beautiful life.


End file.
